The Ninja that Wields the Keyblade Arc 1:Awakening
by Vanex
Summary: Sora has been having weird dreams lately. As he seeks to find the answers to his dreams he discovers hidden truths to his life and it all points to having to do with a ninja named Naruto Uzumaki. Post KH2. BBS never happened. Main Pairing: Sora x Kairi
1. Prologue

**Vanex: _Hello everyone and welcome to my first story! The idea of this story has been floating around in my head for a while and I wanted to get it out. So sit back and enjoy it._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. They are owned by their respective owners.**

"Normal Talking"  
_"Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"  
_**"Kyuubi Talking"  
_"Kyuubi Thinking"_**

**The Ninja that Wields the Keyblade**

**Prologue**

"_Die demon!"_

"_Kill him!"_

_He kept running. It was always worse today than other days. Why do they keep trying to kill him? He didn't do anything to them. He turned into an alley and tripped. The mob caught up to him._

"_Stop it, please! What did I ever do to you?"_

"_You know what you did demon!"_

"_Destroy the demon!"_

_He felt each blow hitting him. They wouldn't stop. The pain was too much._

"_Stop it," he moaned. "Stop it!"_

"STOP IT!" He shot up in bed, sweating and panting. He

manages to get out of his bed and stumbles to the bathroom. He runs water in the sink and splashes his face.

"Sora?" Sora turns to see his mother standing in the doorway. "I heard you scream. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe in the morning, Mom. I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

Sora's mother turns away and goes back to her bedroom. Sora turns to the bathroom mirror and has a strange feeling while staring at his reflection.

_Shouldn't my hair be blond?_

**Vanex: _I know it was a short prologue, but it was the best place to stop it. I hoped you enjoyed the prologue and will come back to read the rest. Until I release the next chapter I will say good bye and have a great day!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Vanex:_ Hello all! I'm here with another chapter of my story!_**

**Sora: _Oh good. Maybe you will explain what's going on with me._**

**Kairi: _Yeah. We would like to know what's happening with my Sora!_**

**Vanex: _Your Sora? (Looks questionly at Sora)_**

**Sora: _(sighs) Yeah, I'm her Sora._**

**Vanex: _(looks at the two strangely) Okay. (cough) Whipped. (cough)_**

**Sora: _Hey, I am not whipped! (Summons Keyblade)_**

**Vanex: _Oh crap! Run away!_**

**Sora: _Get back here!_**

**Kairi: _(sighs) Sora stop chasing Vanex._**

**Sora: _(stops) Yes Kairi._**

**Vanex: _Thank you Kairi. Now I can get on with the story._**

**Kairi: **_**Please do.**_

**Sora: **_**(muttering)**_

**Vanex: _(smirking) Whipped._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. They are owned by their respective owners.**

"Normal Talking"  
_"Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"  
_**"Kyuubi Talking"  
_"Kyuubi Thinking"_**

**Chapter 1**

Sora sat on a certain Paopu tree staring out at the ocean. He found himself doing that a lot ever since he and Riku defeated Xemnas and saved the worlds. It took a bit to get back into the lifestyle of a resident of Destiny Islands. Both he and Riku were each grounded for a month by their parents. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stuck around long enough to help explain everything and they attended the welcome home party for the two boys before they left to go back to Disney Castle. Shortly after they left, Sora started getting weird dreams. Dreams of places and people he had never seen before and yet, they felt familiar to him.

"Sora?"

Sora turns to see Kairi and Riku walking across the wooden bridge behind him.

"Hey guys." Sora turns back to face the ocean as Kairi joins him on the tree while Riku leans against it. "I had another one."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know how to describe it Kairi. I was being chased by a mob. They were calling for my death."

"This is becoming a problem Sora. No one just has dreams about the same places and people every night."

Kairi wraps her arm around Sora. "I agree with Riku, Sora. Something is wrong here."

"It's stranger than you guys think. I'm beginning to question things about myself."

"What do you mean?"

"When I woke up from the dream last night, I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My reflection felt wrong somehow. I felt like I should have blond hair instead of brown. Then, when I was getting dresssed, my clothers felt wrong. I felt like they should be more orange."

Riku and Kairi look at each other.

"To be honest guys, I'm not sure whether my dreams are really dreams at all."

"What do you mean, Sora?"

"I mean they feel more like _memories_ than dreams."

"If they're memories, then whose memories are they?"

"If I could guess, they belong to someone named Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, in some of the dreams people talk to me and they call me Naruto."

Riku stands there listening to the conversation between Sora and Kairi. In truth he is worried for Sora.

"Sora, I'm going to contact the King. He might know something about this."

"Okay Riku. Thanks, both of you."

Riku turns away and walks back over the bridge heading for his boat to head back to the mainland. Sora and Kairi watch him go.

"Sora."

"Yeah?"

"I can't help but have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to you." A tear slips down her cheek. "Sora, just remember that no matter what happens you can always turn to Riku or me. We're your friends and we care about you."

"I know Kairi. Thanks for being there for me." He pulls her into an embrace. They sit there experiencing the feeling of just being with each other. A little while later, Kairi gets off the tree.

"I'll see you later Sora."

"Yeah."

Kairi turns to leave. Sora gets off the tree. But just as landed on the ground he began to feel dizzy. He clutches his head in pain as he falls to his knees. Images appear in his mind. Images of a mountain with faces carved in it, a tower, an academy, and a ramen stand. He hears a woman's voice scream out.

"Naruto!"

As Sora falls unconscious, he hears Kairi call out his name, and then he knows no more.

**Vanex: _Another chapter done. Mysterious isn't it? Although I bet you all have figured out what's happening with Sora by now. Well, until the next chapter. Good bye._**


	3. Chapter 2

**Vanex: _Hello all! Here I am with the next chapter._**

**Sora: _(muttering)_**

**Vanex: _Are you still mad about the whipped comment?_**

**Sora:_ No. I'm mad because you're completely right._**

**Vanex: _(patting Sora on the back) There, there. At least you were able to admit it._**

**Riku: _(not noticing Sora)_ _Is what I heard true?_**

**Vanex: _What?_**

**Riku: _That Kairi has Sora whipped?_**

**Vanex: (_looking at Sora) …_**

**Sora:_ …_**

**Riku: _(notices Sora)_ _Uh, Sora?_**

**Sora: _(summoning keyblade) Riku, you have five seconds._**

**Riku: _Uh, I gotta go. (runs away)_**

**Vanex: _It's okay Sora, at least - Hey, is that Kairi? Why is she wearing your clothes?_**

**Sora: _Um, well, you see, the thing is- Hey, what's that over there?_**

_**(Vanex looks) (Sora runs away, taking Kairi with him)**_

**Vanex:_ Now where did they go? Oh, well. (sigh) Why do I hang out with these guys?_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. It would be awesome if I did, but I don't.__**

"Normal Talking"_  
"Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"  
_**_"_Kyuubi Talking_"  
"Kyuubi Thinking"_**

**Chapter 2**

"_What are you going to teach me Pervy Sage?"_

"_Damn it brat, stop calling me that!" They were walking into a town._

"_Naruto, I want you to do some tree climbing and water walking. In the meantime I'll be doing important things."_

"_Your research isn't important!"_

"_Shut up! Of course it is! Just do the exercises!" The man walked off leaving him all alone._

"_Damn that Pervy Sage and his research." He decided to walk around the town. He ended up passing by an alley when he heard something in it._

"_Hello, is someone in there?" He walked in to the alley. He felt a presence behind him but didn't react fast enough. He was hit on the head and fell to the ground as darkness took him._

"_Sora."_

_That voice sounded familiar._

"_Sora."_

"_Kairi?"_

"Wake up, Sora."

Sora groans as he opens his eyes. Kairi's face hovers over him.

"Kairi?"

"Sora, you're awake! Hey guys he's awake!"

"Wha-"

"Sora!" Someone quickly pulls him into a hug. By the hair, he can tell it's his mother hugging him.

"What happened?" Riku walks up.

"You collapsed on the play island, Sora. Good thing for you that I wasn't too far away from the island and I heard Kairi scream. The two of us managed to get you to the hospital."

"My little baby! Don't ever do that to me again!"

"I'm fine Mom. How long was I out?" Sora's mother releases her hold on him.

"You were out for two days Sora," says a voice. Sora looks up to see that it was the doctor who spoke. He then notices the looks on Kairi and Riku's faces.

"What are you two not telling me?"

Kairi and Riku look at each other before Riku speaks, "Sora, while you were unconscious, you body was doing weird things."

"What kind of things?"

It was Kairi who spoke with tears dripping from her eyes, "Sora, your hair was shifting between brown and blond. Also, whisker-like marks kept appearing and disappearing on your face. Oh Sora, I was so worried."

Kairi breaks down. Sora's mother quickly moves to comfort her. Riku continues in place of Kairi. "Sora, there were weird drawings on your body."

"What?"

"He speaks the truth," says the doctor as he steps forward, "We have a picture here."

Sora takes the picture. The picture shows him unconscious but his hair was blond and he had whisker marks on his face. He could see two odd drawings on his body. One was over his belly and as he looks at it a word pops into his head.

"_Kyuubi."_

He looks at the other drawing. It is located higher up on his chest, near his heart. It looked incomplete, because the scar on his chest from when he stabbed himself with the Keyblade of People's Hearts was intersecting with it.

"What is it?"

"We don't know."

"Doctor, how soon can I leave."

"Well, there is nothing physically wrong with you, but I don't want to take chances. We'll let you go tomorrow."

"Alright. Riku, can you have King Mickey send a gummi ship here. We'll take it to Disney Castle. He might know something about these drawings."

Riku nods and walks out the door. The doctor follows leaving Sora with Kairi and his mother.

"You can go on ahead Mrs. Hikari. I want to stay with Sora for a while."

"All right Kairi. Sora Hikari, you better get some rest or your grounded."

"Yes, Mom." Neither one notices that when Mrs. Hikari left, she has a dark look on her face. Kairi leans over and holds Sora's hand.

"Sora, I frightened." Sora looks at her alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Kairi looks at him.

"I'm frightened for you Sora. I wish I could do something, but I feel so helpless." She starts to cry again. But it quickly stops when Sora pulls her into a hug.

"Kairi, you don't have to do anything. Just being here and giving me your support is more than enough."

"But Sora-"

"But nothing. You look tired Kairi, get some rest." She nods at him and sits down in the chair nearby.

"Goodnight Sora."

"Goodnight Kairi." She falls asleep immediately. Sora sighs and looks out the window.

"_The night sky sure is beautiful."_ He looks at Kairi. _"Of course, it's not as beautiful as her."_ He lays down and falls asleep.

**Elsewhere**

A figure is standing in front of a communications screen. A man with silver hair and glasses appears on the screen.

"What's wrong Mei?"

"I need to speak to your master." The figure leans forward and her face is illuminated by the light from the screen.

"It concerns my son," says Mrs. Hikari.

**Vanex:_ Chapter 2 is done! What is going on with Sora? Who was Sora's mother talking to? Is Sora's mother who she appears to be? Will Sora and Kairi ever hook up? Find out in future chapters of __The Ninja who Wields the Keyblade__!_**

**Riku: _What the fuck?_**

**Vanex: _What?_**

**Riku: _Were you watching Dragon Ball Z or something, because that promo for the rest of the story sucked._**

**Vanex:_ Do you have a problem with Dragon Ball Z?_**

**Riku: _Yes, it was a stupid show._**

**Vanex: _Riku, I'm not as merciful as Sora. You have two seconds._**

**Riku:_ What can you do to me?_**

**Vanex: _I can have one of my original characters torture you. Oh Xaven!_**

**Riku: _Xaven?_**

**Xaven: _You called?_**

**Vanex: _Riku insulted both me and Dragon Ball Z. Teach him a lesson._**

**Xaven: _With pleasure. (grabs Riku)_**

**Riku: _Hey! Let me go!_**

_**(Riku is dragged out of the room. A few seconds later his screams can be heard)**_

**Vanex: _That will teach him. Anyway see you all when the next chapter comes out!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Vanex: _Hello again! Here is chapter three!_**

**Sora: _Have you seen Riku?_**

**Vanex: _He's with Xaven right now._**

**Sora: _(sighs) What did he do now?_**

**Vanex: _He insulted both me and Dragon Ball Z._**

**Sora: _Riku insulted Dragon Ball Z? Can I go help Xaven?_**

**Vanex: _Sure, they're in the room over there._**

**Sora: _Thank you. (goes through door)_**

_**(silence) (A few seconds later Riku starts screaming again)**_

**Vanex: _I wonder when they'll be finished torturing him?_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. I can dream that I do. (sniff sniff)**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"  
_**"Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 3**

"When will the ship get here, Riku?"

"Calm down Sora, Mickey said that it will arrive any second now."

It has been three days since Sora collapsed on the play island. Riku had contacted King Mickey and he told him to bring Sora to Disney Castle.

"You guys don't have to come."

"Of course we do Sora. You're our friend. We care about you."

"Kairi's right. We wouldn't be your friends if we didn't care."

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would be a lazy bum snoozing on the beach."

"Gee, thanks Kairi."

All three of them laugh. Then they hear the roar of engines. They look up to see the _Highwind _land on the beach. The ramp on the ship lowers and a grin appears on Sora's face at who the occupants of the ship are.

"Donald! Goofy!"

"Sora!"

Donald and Goofy dash out of the ship and tackle Sora to the ground in a big hug. Kairi starts giggling at the sight of the Sora/Donald/Goofy pileup. Riku shakes his head.

"You guys can hug on the ship later, we have more important things to worry about."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy quickly stand up. All five walk up the ramp into the ship. Sora sits in the pilot's chair.

"Oh no you don't Sora!"

"What's wrong Kairi?"

"You collapsed before, remember? You can't pilot the ship because it can happen again."

"But Kairi-"

"No buts, Sora. Get out of that chair."

Sora grumbles as he gets out of the chair. Donald sits down in his place. He presses a few buttons and the ship lifts off.

"Setting course for Disney Castle. All right it will take a couple hours to reach there so sit back and relax."

The _Highwind_ flies off into space. However no one notices another ship lift off from Destiny Islands and it heads off in the same direction as the _Highwind_.

A couple hours later, they arrive at Disney Castle. Donald lands the ship in the hangar and they head out into the garden.

"Man, I can't help but feel relaxed whenever I walk through this garden."

"I know what you mean Sora, it feels like you could have a picnic in here."

"You two should come in here when it's night out. The moonlight creates quite the romantic setting."

All of them turn to see Queen Minnie standing there.

"Oh come on your Majesty, Kairi and I aren't like that." _"Though I wish we were."_

" I was just joking Sora, although the moonlight part is true. Anyway the King is waiting for you in the library."

"Thanks your Majesty, let's go you guys." They all head to the library where King Mickey is sitting at the desk writing something.

"Hello fellas. Gosh, it's been a while huh?"

"It has been a while your Majesty. Quite peaceful with Organization XIII gone."

"Let's get down to business Sora. I need you to take off your shirt."

"What?"

"So, I can see the drawings."

"Oh!" Sora takes off his shirt. King Mickey gets up to invesigate.

"Hmm. It's as I thought, these are seals."

"What?"

"Seals. I read about them once. Unfortunately, it was years ago and I don't remember what the book said."

"Well that doesn't help."

"But, I do remember where and when I read it. It was while I was an apprentice to Master Yensid. The book should still be in his tower."  
"Right, I guess this means we're off to Twilight Town."

"Hold on Sora, I'm going with you." Everyone looked at King Mickey in shock.

"Your Majesty, why are you coming?"

"Because Sora, I want to know the answers to what's going on with you. Also," he says in a quieter voice, "I need a vacation from the greatest enemy of every king and leader."

"What's that your Majesty?"

"Paperwork, and call me Mickey. That goes for you too Kairi. Oh, and Donald, Goofy, you're both staying."

"Why are you having us stay your Majesty?"

"I need you both at your posts. I got a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I need you two to protect this castle and Minnie while I'm gone. Can you two do it?"

"Gawrsh, of course your Majesty. Donald and I will protect the castle and the Queen while you're gone."

"Good. Now then, shall we be off?"

They head down to the hangar and board the ship. Queen Minnie, Donald, and Goofy see them off. The ship heads off for Twilight Town.

"Gawrsh, I wonder why the King let Kairi go with them if something bad is going to happen?"

"It's because the King knows better than to try to get Kairi to stay, especially when something is wrong with Sora."

"That's true."

Unknown to everyone, while Sora and the others were speaking to King Mickey in the library, the mystery ship from before was orbiting the world.

"So, they plan on visiting Yensid huh? I'll have to stop them. He is _mine_. I won't let them take him from me. Even if I have to call on some old enemies of his."

The ship flies off in the direction of Twilight Town. Ten minutes later, the _Highwind_ takes off and begins it's journey to Twilight Town.

**Vanex: _Uh oh! A surprise is waiting for the gang at Twilight Town. Who is the mysterious pilot? What old enemies is she talking about? To find out, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter._**

**Kairi: _Vanex, have you seen Sora or Riku anywhere?_**

**Vanex: _Yeah, Riku insulted Dragon Ball Z and I called in Xaven to punish him. When Sora arrived and I told him about it, he went to help punish Riku._**

**Kairi: _Hmm. Where are they?_**

**Vanex: _They're in the room over there._**

**Kairi: _Oh. (grins) I think I know the perfect torture._**

**Vanex: _(sighs) What now?_**

**Kairi: _I'll be honest. Sora will enjoy helping me. (goes through the door)_**

_**(silence)**_

**Riku: _Kairi what are you doing here? What are you two doing? Don't do that in front of me! Damn you!_**

_**(Riku starts screaming again) (Xaven comes out)**_

**Vanex: _What are they doing in there?_**

**Xaven: _(sighs) They're having sex in there._**

**Vanex: _What?_**

**Xaven: _Seriously._**

**Vanex: _How does that torture Riku?_**

**Xaven: _Simple. It's actually double torture. Riku wants Kairi for himself, so seeing here naked tortures him because he can't fuck her. At the same time it scars people when they see their best friend on the job. So seeing Sora fucking Kairi disgusts him and teases him._**

**Vanex: _Damn._**

**Xaven: _I know._**

**Vanex: …**

**Xaven: …**

**Vanex: _We could watch the security camera._**

**Xaven: _I'll get the popcorn._**

_**(Both quickly leave.)**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Vanex: _Hello again! Here is Chapter 4!_**

**Kairi: _Hey Vanex._**

**Vanex: _Is Riku alright?_**

**Kairi: _He's still locked up in his room._**

**Vanex: _I still can't believe that you two did that in front of him._**

**Kairi: _It was fun._**

**Vanex:_ Say, back just before I released Chapter 2, I saw you in Sora's clothes. Did you two have sex then?_**

**Kairi: _Yep._**

**Vanex: _Okay, that's what I thought. Anyway, where's Sora?_**

**Kairi: _He went to get a copy of the tape from your security camera._**

**Vanex: _Why do you want a copy?_**

**Kairi: _Because it was fun and I want to treasure the moment._**

**Vanex: _(stares at her) Okay? Um, lets just get on with the chapter._**

**Vanex: _Oh! Before I start the chapter I have to say something important. The events surrounding the Kyuubi attack revealed to us in the Naruto manga did NOT happen that way. You'll see why during the next few chapters._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Sora and Kairi would be together, Naruto would have a girlfriend, and Sasuke would have pissed off the wrong person and gotten killed. He's an asshole.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"  
_**"Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 4**

Twilight Town is as busy as ever. Christmas is just around the corner and everyone is preparing the Christmas Festival that takes place in the town every year. People are putting up decorations on the giant Christmas tree in the sandlot as well as their houses. Even Seifer's gang is helping out.

"Hey Vivi, pass me that ornament."

"Here you go Olette."

Pence and Olette are working with Fuu and Vivi to set up the tree. Rai isn't allowed to help due to the accident he caused last year.

"Hey have you guys seen Hayner?"

"Yeah, he went to get the next package of ornaments from the synthesis shop along with Seifer."

Meanwhile at the synthesis shop Hayner and Seifer are seen carrying a crate towards the sandlot.

"Why do I have to help you, loser?"

"Because it's Christmastime and the mayor would kill us if we didn't work together. So, shut up and carry."

They continue carrying the crate. But before they could reach the Sandlot, a hooded figure knocks over Hayner as they walk by.

"Hey, watch were your going!" The figure stops and turns to face Hayner and Seifer.

Meanwhile Sora and the gang arrive in the back alley.

"Twilight Town, peaceful as always."

"Look Sora, Christmas decorations!"

"You're right Kairi, isn't that a tree over in the sandlot?"

"Whelp, lets take a look."

The gang heads over to the sandlot and are marveled by the beauty of the Christmas tree.

"Hey guys!" They turn to see Pence and Olette waving them over.

"Hey you two! Wow, the tree looks amazing!"

"It isn't even finished yet. We're waiting on Hayner and Seifer for more decorations."

"Speaking of which, what's taking them so long?"

"I don't know Olette. I could go check on them."

"Thanks Pence." Pence turns to leave but stops.

"Hayner!" Everyone turns to see Hayner leaning against the wall, but he has cuts on his arms, face, and chest. He collapses to the ground as the others run over.

"Hayner, what happened."

"We were attacked...help...Seifer..." Hayner falls unconscious.

"You guys have to help Seifer."

"Right, we're on it." The gang runs in the direction that Hayner came from. They approach the synthesis shop and see the beaten body of Seifer on the ground. They rush over to him.

"Seifer, what happened!"

"Urrgh, we were attacked." They help him over to a bench.

"Who was it?"

"It was a woman, she was hooded and had a mask that covered everything below her eyes. All I could see was her eyes and her headband."

"Where did she go?"

"She was muttering something to herself about how she needed to stop them from taking him away from her, whatever she meant, and then headed in the direction of the station."

"Right, lets head over to the train station." They gang leave Seifer to rest on the bench and head over to the station. The mysterious figure is there waiting for them. True to what Seifer said, all they could see of her face was her yellow eyes and her headband. Her head band had a strip of metal attached to it and ion the metal was a music note.

"I've been waiting for you Sora."

"Who are you?"

"I need you to come with me Sora."

"Who are you and want do you want with me?"

"I only want you to be happy Sora. The only way you can be happy is if you come with me."

"I won't go with you. I'm perfectly happy with my friends."

"You leave me no choice then. If you won't come with me willingly, I'll have to force you with some old enemies of yours." She snaps her fingers and dark figures start emerging from the ground.

"Heartless!" Sora, Riku, and Mickey summon their keyblades.

"Capture Sora and kill the others." The Heartless attack the group. Sora, Riku, and Mickey fight off the Heartless using their keyblades, while Kairi, who had been trained by Sora and Riku at Mickey's request, uses magic to defeat her enemies. Sora dispatches his group and moves in to attack the mysterious figure. She snaps her fingers and both Sora and herself are surrounded by a barrier. She proceeds to pull out a katana.

"I won't let them take you away from me, Sora."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are mine Sora, you won't escape me."

She charges at him and they begin to fight. Riku, Kairi, and Mickey finish off the remaining Heartless and turn to watch the fight.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him?"

"No, the barrier is impenetrable. It's all up to Sora now."

They watch the fighters trade blow after blow on each other.

"Come on Sora, you can beat her."

"You can do it Sora."

"I believe in you, Sora."

Finally, Sora manages to get through her defense and the keyblade sends her flying into the wall of the station and she falls to the ground. The barrier disappears. She gets back up.

"You only have delayed the inevitable Sora. You are mine and I will come back to take you back. A dark portal opens behind her and she steps through. The portal closes.

"Gosh, I wonder what she wants with you, Sora."

"Let's worry about that later, we have to see Yensid."

They proceed into the train station. The violet train sits there, waiting for passengers. They board the train and it leaves the station.

**Vanex: _Another chapter finished. As a reminder in case you didn't read my little comment before I started the chapter, the events of the Kyuubi attack in the manga did NOT happen that way. The reasons why will be revealed in later chapters._**

**Kairi:_ Aww, can't you tell us now?_**

**Vanex: _Nope._**

**Kairi: _Oh, well._**

**Sora: _Hey guys, did I miss anything?_**

**Vanex: _Only Chapter 4._**

**Sora: _Damn it._**

**Vanex: _Don't worry Sora, it was all recorded and I can get you a copy._**

**Sora: _Sweet._**

**Vanex: _Well, if you excuse me I am tired and need to go to bed. (leaves)_**

**Sora: _…_**

**Kairi: _…_**

**Sora: _What should we do now?_**

**Kairi: _We could always go have fun if you know what I mean._**

**Sora: _Oh, I know what you mean. (grabs Kairi)_**

_**(Both run out of the room. 45 seconds later moaning can be heard.)**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Vanex: _Hello again! Chapter 5 is here!_**

**Xaven: _Yo._**

**Vanex: _Xaven, how's it going?_**

**Xaven: _Oh, you know, traveling around. How's Riku doing?_**

**Vanex: _His recovery is going well, he should be back to normal in a couple of days._**

**Xaven: _I hope he learned his lesson._**

**Vanex: _Oh, I think he has._**

**Xaven: _So where are you in the story?_**

**Vanex: _The gang is about to visit Yensid._**

**Xaven: _Good, good._**

**Sora: _Hey, have you guys seen a blue bra anywhere?_**

_**(Vanex and Xaven look at each other)**_

**Vanex: _Um, no. Why do you ask?_**

**Sora: _Because it's Kairi's._**

**Vanex: _…_**

**Xaven: _…_**

**Vanex: _Why would her bra be anywhere around here?_**

**Sora: _Oh, that's because we -_**

**Xaven: _I think we get the picture._**

**Vanex: _(looks at ceiling) Hey, I think that's it up there._**

**Xaven: _How the hell did it get all the way up there?_**

**Sora: _Well, I was using a drive form and -_**

**Vanex: _Okay! Okay! Jeez, TMI._**

**Sora: _Sorry._ _(uses magnet spell to retrieve bra) See you guys later. (leaves)_**

**Vanex: _…_**

**Xaven: _…_**

**Vanex: _I so need a girlfriend._**

**Xaven: _Yeah, me too._**

**Vanex: _Hey, what are you talking about? You have a girlfriend._**

**Xaven: _Don't you remember what happened?_**

**Vanex: _(sighs) Let's just get on with the chapter._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. **

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"  
_**"Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 5**

Sora couldn't help but ponder over the mysterious woman he fought.

"_I got a distinct feeling I know her from somewhere. Who is she? What does she want with me?"_

He hardly notices Kairi sitting down next to him, thoughts of her own running through her head.

"_I'll do everything in my power to prevent this woman from taking Sora. Sora, I hope someday you will see just how much you mean to me."_

Riku leans against the door. _"Too many things have happened in the last few days. All I can do right now is hope we get some answers."_

King Mickey sits down across from Sora and Kairi. _"Hmm, I've seen that symbol from that woman's headband somewhere before. Whelp, hopefully Master Yensid can shed some light on everything."_

The train comes to a stop. The gang gets off the train to find themselves outside Yensid's tower.

"Whelp, let's get going."

They walk into the tower, up the staircases, and through the door into Yensid's chamber.

"Ahh, Sora, the Keyblade wielder, Kairi, the princess of heart, Riku, the warrior who walks between the light and the darkness, and King Mickey, my former apprentice. I have been expecting you."

Riku has a questioning look on his face. "You were expecting us?"

"Of course."

King Mickey steps towards his former teacher. "Master Yensid, we need to know about the seals on Sora."

"Of course. Sora, remove your shirt, so I can look at the seals." Sora removes his shirt. Yensid gets up from his chair and walks over. "Hmm, the seal on your stomach is an Eight Trigrams seal. That seal would be used to seal a being of immense power inside your body."

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room looks shocked.

"There's something sealed inside me?"

"Yes."

"It's the Kyuubi no Kitsune, isn't it?" Everyone looks at Sora.

"What makes you say that?"

"When I looked at the photo from the hospital, I looked at the seal and Kyuubi popped into my mind."

Kairi shudders. She remembers books on Destiny Islands that spoke of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It was said to be a ferocious monster of tremendous power. And it was sealed in Sora? How did this happen?

"You are correct Sora, the Kyuubi is sealed in you. However, someone put a Five Elements Seal over it."

"What does that do?"

"It prevents you from accessing its powers as well as prevents you from communicating with it."

"Is the Kyuubi the cause of what's happening to me?"

"No, your problems come from the seal over your heart."

"What is it?"

"I'm not familiar with this seal, but I do know that it's two seals in one."

"What are they?"

"The two seals are a genetic seal and a memory seal. Basically, this sealing away some of your memories as well as your true appearance."

"WHAT!"

"My true appearance?"

"Yes Sora, the version of you we see before us is fake. As for your memories, what's the earliest memory you can remember?"

"I remember the day I came to Destiny Islands a year ago. That's odd, I can't remember anything before that."

"Fourteen years worth of memories are locked in that seal, Sora. My guess is that you were kidnapped from your homeworld, had the seal forced on you, and you were brought to Destiny Islands."

"So, you're saying I'm not Sora Hikari?"

"My speculation is that there never was a Sora Hikari."

Kairi looks horrified. _"Does this mean that the person I fell in love with is a lie?"_

Sora speaks up again, "If I'm not Sora Hikari, who am I?"

"The seals on your body are used on only one world, The Elemental Countries. I have a contact on that world. He told me his student, a boy named Naruto Uzumaki disappeared a year ago."

"You think I'm this Naruto Uzumaki?"

"He was said to be the current container of the Kyuubi."

"What does he look like?"

"He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks."

Kairi turns away and runs out the door.

"Kairi!"

"I'll go to Kairi, you stay here and learn what we need to do next." Riku follows Kairi out the door.

King Mickey speaks up, "If the seal prevents him from accessing his memories and his real form, then what causing them to leak through?"

"Simple, there is a scar crossing through the seal, disrupting it. Sora got this scar when he stabbed himself with the Keyblade of People's Hearts."

"Then why didn't this start happening sooner?"

"When he stabbed himself, he was split into his Heartless and Nobody. When his Heartless regained his human form, his body was in an incomplete state. The seal as a result was put into a stasis mode. When Ansem forced Sora and Roxas to merge, it was botched, because Roxas wasn't fully willing. His body was still in an incomplete state. When he gave in at the World that Never Was, and properly merged with Sora, Sora's body returned to its complete state. The stasis then finally broke."

"So, what should I do now?"

"You should return to the Elemental Countries, Naruto. There, you will find your missing past and a way to remove the seal. However the pathway to it is still locked."

"Where is the pathway?"

"There is a pathway that can be opened by the Keyblade at Radiant Garden."

"Great, so our next stop is Radiant Garden."

"However, before you go back to Radiant Garden, I suggest you go back to Disney Castle."

"Why?"

"There is someone connected to your former self who resides there. She was transported there by someone who wanted her out of the way."

"Who is she?"

"That is something you have to find out for yourself. Now go."

Sora turns to leave, but notices that King Mickey isn't following.

"Aren't you coming Mickey?"

"You go on ahead Sora, I need to ask Master Yensid something." Sora walks out of the room.

"It's about the woman who attacked you."

"Yes, do you know anything about her?"

"She is also from the Elemental Countries. She is from Otogakure, a village located in Oto no Kuni."

"Do you know who she is?"

"She is-"

Riku runs down the staircases and finds himself back outside. He sees Kairi, sitting on the steps outside the door. He sits down next to her.

"Riku, you know I love Sora, right?"

"Yeah, I know Kairi. I wouldn't be your friend if I couldn't figure that out."

"I just can't believe I fell in love with a lie." Riku can see that she is crying.

"Kairi, even if Sora isn't real his kind heart and soul are real."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the things he's said and done. He helps people without asking for rewards. The reward he gets is the satisfaction that he brightens up people's days. Besides, don't you remember his Heartless?"

"What about it?"

"Wasn't it a small and very pathetic Heartless?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The Heartless reflect how much darkness is in a person's heart. The bigger and stronger the Heartless, the more darkness there was in the heart. Since Sora was small and frail. It means he has very little darkness. The amount of darkness in a person's heart is based on a person's whole life, including the things he can't remember." A light clicks in Kairi's head.

"That means that Sora's true self was also a kind and gentle person."

"Right. And rember that your hearts are connected. You are his light, Kairi. Never forget that."

"Thanks Riku, I needed that."

"Your welcome Kairi."

"Hey guys."

They turn to see Sora standing in the doorway.

"What now Sora, or Naruto, or whatever we call you."

"Call me Sora for now. I'll think more on it when my memories are restored."

"Where's Mickey?"

"He's still talking to Master Yensid about something."

"What now?"

"We're heading back to Disney Castle. There's someone connected to Naruto living there."

"Any idea who?"

"None at all."

"Hey fellas."

"What did you talk to Master Yensid about Mickey?"

"We think that Maleficent is involved in this."

"How?"

"She is allied with someone from the Elemental Countries, most likely the same person responsible for what happened to you."

"Is that mystery woman also working with them?"

"Yes."

"That explains the Heartless."

"Whelp, lets get going. We have to find someone at Disney Castle."

No one but Riku notices that Mickey didn't say everything he knew. He could tell that Mickey is hiding something.

As the group begins to head back, Sora walks next to Kairi.

"Kairi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sora. It's just a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I know. All I can do now is hope that my real self isn't a brooding, arrogant asshole that thinks he should get whatever he wants."

Kairi giggles, "Somehow I don't think that you're that kind of person, Sora."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"Sora, no matter what happens, I'll be here to support you. I'll be you're light in the darkness."

"Kairi, you already are."

The group heads back to the _Highwind_.

**Vanex: _Who is the woman connected to Naruto waiting on Disney Castle? Who is the person responsible for all of this? You guys probably know who the second person is, but anyway, to find out the answers you'll have to wait for the next chapter._**

**Xaven: _The plot thickens._**

**Vanex: _Definitely._**

**Xaven: _Still, it was surprising that Sora and Naruto are the same person._**

**Vanex: _Oh come on, I'm sure people were able to figure that out a couple chapters ago._**

**Xaven: _I bet you that I know someone who didn't figure it out._**

**Vanex: _You're on. The loser buys the ramen._**

**Xaven: _Hey Sasuke!_**

**Sasuke: _What do you want, loser?_**

**Xaven: _Did you know that Sora and Naruto are the same person?_**

**Sasuke: _WHAT! The Dobe is the Keyblade wielder? How dare he try to surpass an Uchiha!_**

_**(Sasuke walks off)**_

**Vanex: _I hate you._**

**Xaven: _(chuckles)_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Vanex: _Chapter 6 has arrived!_**

**Riku: _…_**

**Vanex: _Are you still blaming me for what happened to you?_**

**Riku: _You're the one who called Xaven in._**

**Vanex: _True, but I didn't tell him how to torture you._**

**Riku: _You also were the one who sent Sora in._**

**Vanex: _Again, I didn't tell him how to torture you._**

**Riku: _You also sent Kairi in._**

**Vanex: _I was just as surprised as you when Sora and Kairi did that._**

**Riku: _…_**

**Vanex: _Riku, go take a vacation._**

**Riku: _What?_**

**Vanex: _I said, go take a vacation._**

**Riku: _Really? Where will I go?_**

**Vanex: _I don't know, it's your choice._**

**Riku: _Thank you! (leaves)_**

**Vanex: _(sigh) Anyway, back to more important matters. Chapter 6!_**

**Sora: _Where's Riku going?_**

**Vanex: _He's on vacation._**

**Sora: _Why?_**

**Vanex: _He's been through a lot of shit recently._**

**Sora: _Can I go on-_**

**Vanex: _No._**

**Sora: _Why not?_**

**Vanex: _Because I'll be alone then._**

**Sora: _Aww, is someone feeling lonely?_**

**Vanex: _Sora, if you know what's good for you, then shut up._**

**Sora: _…_**

**Vanex: _Anyways, on with Chapter 6!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. **

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"  
_**"Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 6**

"Your Majesty!"

"Yes, Chip?"

"The _Highwind_ has docked."

"Thank you Chip, I'll meet them in the library."

Sora and the others disembark the ship.

"How are we supposed to find this mystery woman?"

'Whelp, since I don't remember any strange arrivals on this world excluding my encounter with you during your time travel incident, this woman most likely arrived while I was still studying under Master Yensid. While I'm gone, Minnie keeps track of everything that happens, so she most likely can help us."

"Your Majesty!"

"Hello Chip, what's up?"

"Queen Minnie is waiting for you guys in the library."

"Thank you. Come on fellas."

In the library...

"Welcome back. What did Master Yensid have to say?"

"It's a long story, Your Majesty."

"Actually, it's just about time for lunch, so let's go to the dining room and you can tell it over lunch."

"Sounds good to me."

They group sits down for lunch. Sora tells Minnie everything that happened at Twilight Town.

"Oh, my! That's quite a story!"

"Yes, Your Majesty."  
"Minnie, were there ever any people who came to Disney Castle while I was with Master Yensid?"

"Hmm, let me think."

She gets up and paces back and forth.

"Wait! Mickey, do you remember when Pete was banished?"

"Yes I do. You told me he caused mayhem at the Million Dreams Festival you organized."

"I never mentioned to you who saved the festival and won the Million Dreams Award."

"Really? Who was it?"

"It was a young woman. I remember that she had red hair and violet eyes. She was so sad."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me that she had been kidnapped from her world with no way back. She had been taken away from her son."

"What happened to her?"

"I offered her to live in the castle, but she refused. So then, I gave her a cottage outside Disney Town."

"Did she ever tell you her name?"

Minnie looks at Mickey before turning to look at Sora.

"She said her name was Kushina Uzumaki."

Everyone's eyes widen. Then they all look towards Sora to see his reaction. His head was lowered, so that his hair covered his eyes.

"Your Majesty, did she ever say who the name of her son was?"

"No, she didn't. She refused to talk much about her life."

"Can you give me directions to the cottage?"

"Of course, Sora."

Sora looks up at the others.

"You guys stay here. I want to go alone."

"But Sora-"

"Please."

Riku sighs.

"Take Kairi with you at least."

"Please, Sora. I want to meet her too."

"Fine. Come on Kairi."

After Minnie give Sora a paper with the directions, he and Kairi set out.

"There's more, isn't there Mickey?"

"You're right Minnie. Riku, you should hear this too."

"What is it?"

"Whelp, I don't know how to tell it to Sora, but it's about the woman we encountered at Twilight Town."

The cottage was sitting in the middle of the woods. It was small and very simple looking. Sora and Kairi walk up to the door. Sora moves his hand to knock on the door, but stops.

"Sora, are you okay?"

"I don't know Kairi. I mean, if she is who I think she is-"

"Then she would want to meet you."

Sora looks at Kairi for a few seconds and then knocks on the door.

"Just a minute!"

They hear footsteps moving inside the house before the door opens revealing a woman with red hair and violet eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Kushina Uzumaki?"

Her eyes narrow. "Yes, what do you want with me?"

"We just want to talk to you, may we come in?"

"Fine." Kushina moves aside to let Sora and Kairi in. The inside of the house is as simple as the outside. Most people have possessions that they hang on the walls. Kushina had no such items.

"Sit down and I'll make something to eat. How does ramen sound?"

"Ramen!"

"Oh no. Sorry but you just named Sora's favorite food."

Kushina giggles. "Well, what is there to hate about ramen?" She heads into the kitchen. She comes our a few minutes later with three bowls of ramen.

"Thanks for the ramen!" Sora begins to chow down the ramen.

"Sora! We're guests at someone's house. Use some manners!"

"I can't help it! I love ramen!"

Kushina giggles again. "It's fine. I'm the same way with ramen. So, who are you two?"

"My name is Sora, and this is my friend Kairi."

"Oh, the chosen wielder of the Keyblade and a Princess of Heart."

"How did you know?"

"Queen Minnie updates me on what goes on in the worlds. Nice job with the Heartless and the Nobodies. I assume she sent the two of you here?"

"She gave us the directions, yes."

"What reason would Sora Hikari have for visiting me?"

"Do you know someone named Naruto Uzumaki?"

Kushina's eyes widen. "What do you know about him?"

"Well, my actual name isn't Sora Hikari, it's-" Sora freezes.

"Sora? What's wrong?"

"The seal is acting up." Sora doubles over in pain.

"Seal? What seal?"

"Long story. We'll tell you later!"

"It hurts! It hurts!"

"Isn't there anything we can do for him?"

"I don't know! If there was, I would be doing it!"

The pain stops. "I'm okay, Kairi. Whoa, I can remember more of my former life." He raises his head and looks at Kairi.

"Sora!"

"What's wrong Kairi?"

"Your face!"

"What's wrong with my face?"

Kairi turns to Kushina. " Is there a mirror?"

"Yes, one in the bathroom."

Sora gets up and goes into the bathroom." Whoa!"

Kushina gets up. "What's wrong?"

Sora comes out of the bathroom and Kushina can see what's wrong. Three whisker marks have appeared on Sora's right cheek.

"_Whisker marks."_ Kushina's eyes widen. "Naruto? Is it you, my son?"

Sora looks up at Kushina. He can see tears flowing from her eyes and he can feel some in his eyes too.

"Yes mom, it's me."

Kushina can't believe it. Her little boy was standing in front of her. She gesture to Sora to come to her. Sora quickly runs into her arms.

"Oh, my baby. My little Naruto." They are both crying now. Kairi is watching from the couch and has tears in her eyes too.

"_I'm so happy for them."_

Mother and son finally separate. "What happened to you, Naruto? You look different. Is it the Kyuubi's doing?"

"You know about the Kyuubi?"

"Of course. The seal is of Uzumaki origin and your father sealed the beast inside you."

"No mom. The Kyuubi has nothing to do with this. It's a long story."

"Well, sit down. I want to hear everything."

Sora tells his tale for the next hour. When he is finished, Kushina just stares at him.

"_My son is the Keyblade master and has been through so much."_

"We plan on making our way to the Elemental Countries, so that I can find my missing past. Will you come with us, mom?"

"Do you even need to ask? I just meet my son after fourteen years of being separated from him. There's is no way I'm letting you go again."

Kairi sits there, watching the mother-son reunion, when something pops into her head and her eyes widen in horror.

"Sora!"

"What's wrong, Kairi?"

"I just realized something important!"

"Well, say it already!"

"This woman, Kushina, is Naruto Uzumaki's mother, right?"

"Right."

"Then who is the woman that claims to be the mother of Sora Hikari?"

Sora's eyes widen and he turns to face Kushina, who just stares back at him with the same look on her face.

**Vanex: _Yes, who is Mrs. Hikari, really? Well, you'll all find out in a future chapter._**

**Sora: _…_**

**Vanex: _Sora, you can talk again._**

**Sora: _Thank you!_**

**Vanex: _Anyways, where's Kairi?_**

**Sora: _She's practicing her fire magic._**

**Vanex: _What's she using as a target?_**

**Sora: _A box of books we found at your house._**

**Vanex: _Wait, were these books Star Wars books?_**

**Sora: _Yeah, why?_**

**Vanex: _You fools! That was my collection! No, no, no, no!_**

_**(Vanex runs out)**_

**Sora: _Sucker._**

_**(He walks over to the box with the Star Wars books, which is sitting in the corner of the room)**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Vanex: _Here is Chapter 7._**

**Sora: _Yo._**

**Vanex: _Get the fuck out Sora._**

**Sora: _Are you still mad about the whole book thing?_**

**Vanex: _Hell yeah! No one messes with my head and gets away with it._**

**Sora: _What are you going to do?_**

**Vanex: _I'm going to do this!_**

_**(Vanex grabs Sora and drags him into the other room)**_

**Sora: _Hey! What are you doing? Wait, is that- No, it can't be! Anything but that!_**

_**(Sora starts screaming. Vanex comes back)**_

**Vanex: _Have fun watching Barney for a week you asshole. And now it's time for Chapter 7._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. **

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"  
_**"Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 7**

"Your Majesty!" King Mickey turns to see Sora, Kairi, and a woman who he guesses to be Kushina run through the door.

"Gosh Sora, where's the fire?"

"I need to take a ship to Destiny Islands."

Riku raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Sora? Also, aren't you going to introduce the lovely woman behind you?" Sora looks at Kushina for a moment, grins, then looks back at Riku.

"Riku, this woman is Kushina Uzumaki, my mother."

Riku's eyes widen and his mouth drops open.

"Oh, by the way, if you hit on me again, you'll learn why I'm known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero in Konoha." Riku gulps.

"Sora, have you looked in a mirror?"

"I know Mickey, the seal is breaking down. My original form as well as my memories are breaking through."

"What do you remember?"

A dark look appears on Sora's face. "My childhood was horrible. The villagers treated me like I was the Kyuubi itself. I was in an orphanage until I was four, when I was kicked out. Stores would either kick me out or severely overcharge me. The only people who saw me for me were the Third Hokage, Teuchi, his daughter Ayame, and Iruka sensei. I remember that I entered the Ninja Academy. None of the teachers except Iruka sensei would help me. Because of that I failed the first two times. I remember I was going to try a third time, but I can't remember anything after that. I also remember how to do the replacement and transformation techniques. I also remember the clone technique, but I can't perform it. It's the main reason I failed two times."

Kushina clenches her fists. "Didn't Sarutobi do anything to help you?"

"Yes, but with the civilian council and the elders against him, he could only do so much."

Kushina sighs. "Oh Naruto, if I was only there for you-"

"Don't start Mom. I don't blame you. I know that you would have done everything to make my life better."

"Sora, if stores either kicked you out or overcharged you, what did you do for food?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Kairi nods her head. Everyone else looks at him.

"Dumpster diving."

Kairi, Kushina, and Queen Minnie all gasp. Riku and King Mickey have looks of disgust on their faces.

"And don't get me started on where I lived. It had to be the shittiest apartment in Konoha. The only clothes I could wear where these ugly, orange jumpsuits that said 'kill me'. Honestly, part of me doesn't want to go back there, but there had to be some reason I stayed. I want to remember what it was."

"We'll do whatever it takes, Sora."

"Thanks, everyone. You have no idea how much that means to me."

King Mickey clears his throat. "Getting back on track, why do you want a ship to Destiny Islands?"

"As I said before, my mother is standing here, right?"

"Right, what's the problem?"

"Then who is the woman that I called mom that lives on Destiny Islands?" Riku and King Mickey look at each other. "You two are hiding something from me, aren't you?"

"Sora, remember at the tower when I spoke to Master Yensid in private?"

"Yes."

"It was about the woman who attacked us in Twilight Town."

Sora is not liking where this is going. "What did you learn?"

"_You go on ahead Sora, I need to ask Master Yensid something." Sora walked out of the room._

"_It's about the woman who attacked you."_

"_Yes, do you know anything about her?"_

"_She is also from the Elemental Countries. She is from Otogakure, a village located in Oto no Kuni."_

"_Do you know who she is?"_

"_She is known as Mei Akuma. She was an assassin sent by the leader of Oto. Her mission was to assassinate a jonin named Kakashi Hatake. However she was beaten by Kakashi's team which included Naruto. She took a liking to Naruto and became obsessed with him. Figuring that it would get him out of the way, the leader of Oto captured and sealed up Naruto's memories and gave him to her."_

"_How did they get off their world?"_

"_The leader of Otogakure is allied with Maleficent."_

"_Maleficent! She is always up to no good isn't she? Is that why this Mei was able to summon the Heartless?"_

"_That is correct. Here is what she looks like." He waved his hand and a image of Mei appears._

"_It can't be! That's Sora's mother, Kikyo Hikari!"_

_The hair was black instead of brown and the eyes were yellow instead of blue, but she was identical to Kikyo Hikari._

"_You are correct on the point that Mei and Kikyo are the same person. However she is not Sora's mother. His real mother went missing shortly after he was born."_

"_Gosh, how am I going to explain this to Sora?"_

"_That is something only you can decide. I wish you and the others luck on your journey. Farewell, Mickey."_

"_Farewell, Master Yensid."_

Sora stares at Mickey for a few moments, them moves to sit down.

"Sora?"

"I'm fine. It's just a lot to swallow."

"Hmm, I don't recall a village named Otogakure. It must have been formed after I was kidnapped."

"Who kidnapped you Mom?"

"It was a joint effort between two men named Orochimaru and Danzo."

"Who are they?"

"Orochimaru is a former Konoha ninja who performed sick experiments on people. He was discovered and he escaped. Danzo is a member of the council. He is the leader of a special sect of Anbu called Root. He was supposed to have disbanded it during Sarutobi's first run as the Third Hokage, but Minato knew he kept it running. He was close to finding enough evidence to convict Danzo when the Kyuubi attack happened."

"So what happened?"

_Kushina lay in the hospital bed, weak and tired from giving birth not too long ago._

"_Oh Minato, why do you have to seal the Kyuubi into our son?"_

"_I have to leave you for a while Mrs. Namikaze. I'm needed in another room."_

"_Thank you nurse."_

"_A few minutes after the nurse left, some Root Anbu enter her room._

"_What do you want with me?"_

"_We must preserve the roots of Konoha. For the good of Konoha, you must be removed."_

_They approached her and injected her with a drug. One of them picked her up and carried her out of the room. The others followed._

"Those bastards."

"What happened next?"

_Kushina woke up a few hours later. She was in a dark room restrained to a table. She could hear voices in another room._

"_Are you certain your ally can transport her elsewhere?"_

"_Of course Danzo. She is a bit mysterious, but she comes through on her word."_

"_Why do you want her alive, Orochimaru? Wouldn't it just be easier to kill her?"_

"_Danzo, don't you remember the Uzumaki bloodline? They have longer lifespans than others. She might be an important step for me to find a perfect method of immortality. I need her somewhere secure and my friend can supply it. You get the Kyuubi brat's mother out of the way, making it easier to turn him into your weapon, and I get an important test subject."_

"_Very well. I leave her in your hands."_

_Footsteps can be heard fading away. Orochimaru spoke up again._

"_Maleficent."_

"_Is it time, Orochimaru?"_

"_Yes, where will you keep her?"_

"_She will be kept in the dungeon of my castle in the Enchanted Domain."_

"_Very, well."_

_Kushina could hear footsteps moving closer to the room. The door opened and Orochimaru walked in._

"_Well it's seems you're awake. Sorry that we can't talk long. Enjoy your trip."_

_A portal of darkness opened up in the room. Heartless walked out of the portal. Orochimaru injected Kushina with a paralyzing agent. The restraints are removed and the Heartless pick up Kushina anmd carry her through the portal. However, halfway down the corridor of darkness, a bright light appeared. A hooded figure attacked and destroyed the Heartless. He pulled out a needle and injected Kushina with a counter to the paralyzing agent._

"_Who are you?"_

"_You'll find out someday. I can't talk much. Take this corridor of light and it will lead you to a safe place." A portal of light appeared._

"_Wait! I have a son. If I'm going somewhere, I want to take him with me."_

"_I'm sorry, your son has a destiny set in place for him. He can't come with you."_

"_But, he's my son!"_

"_I know. He'll learn the truth someday and he will understand why you weren't there for him. He will find you again. I promise you this."_

_Kushina turned to the portal of light and walked in. After the portal closed, the figure is surrounded by a white aura and fades away._

"The portal lead to Disney Town. You know the rest from there."

"You said this figure destroyed those Heartless. Did you see what he used to destroy them."

"He used the Keyblade."

Everyone's eyes widen. "Are you sure?"

"Unless there are other giant key-shaped weapons, then yes, I am sure."

"It couldn't have been me. Not only was I too young, but I didn't get the Keyblade until a year ago."

"It could have been a previous wielder."

"Was there a known wielder alive at the time?"

"Now that you mention it, no. Master Yensid kept a record of the Keyblade wielders. The last one died over twenty years ago."

"He could have faked his death."

"No matter what the case is, this leaves us with more questions. And our answers lie at the Elemental Countries."

Sora stands up again. "On to Radiant Garden?"

"On to Radiant Garden."

**Vanex: _Some questions have been answered, but more questions have sprung up. Who was the mysterious Keyblade wielder? How did he know that Kushina would meet her son again? You'll all just have to wait and find out._**

**Kairi: _Where's Sora?_**

**Vanex: _He's being punished for the whole magic practice gag._**

**Kairi: _What are you doing to him?_**

**Vanex: _I'm forcing him to watch nothing but Barney for a week._**

_**(Kairi winces)**_

**Vanex: _He had it coming._ _(sighs) Tell you what, after Sora's torture is done, both of you can go on vacation._**

**Kairi: _Thanks!_**

**Vanex: _Sure. Well, see you all next time!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Vanex: _And now for something completely different. A man with three buttocks._**

**Random Guy: _Monty Python already did that!_**

**Vanex: _Oh. Um. A man with eight arms._**

**Random Guy: _He's busy weight lifting._**

**Vanex: _Um, chapter 8 of __The Ninja that Wields the Keyblade._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Star Trek, or Monty Python's Flying Circus. **

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"  
_**"Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 8**

"So, how are we going to fit all of us in the _Highwind_, Mickey?"

"That's easy, Sora. We're not going to take the _Highwind_."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me."

King Mickey leads the group down a corridor to what seems like a dead end. He knocks on the wall and it opens. He leads the group through the passage to a larger gummi hangar.  
"Whoa!"

The gummi ship was huge. It filled up most of the hangar.

"When did you guys build this?"

"Shortly after Donald, Goofy, and I returned to Disney Castle after that business with Organization XII. It was only finished last week."

"Is it working?"

"The _Excalibur_ is fully operational. It's the first of its class. It has the best of all three gummi ship classes. It has more advanced weapons than the Falcon class, stronger armor than the Invincible class, and is balanced in both like the Highwind class. It even has shields. However, due to its size, it's a slower ship."

"Why is it so big?"

"To fit twenty people, twenty bedrooms, a teleporter, a dining room so that the twenty people can eat without eating in their bedrooms or in the cockpit, and a training room."

"A training room?"

"I mentioned before that I feel something bad is going to happen. The room is so that we can all stay at the top of our game."

"And the teleporter?"

"Only the latest way of getting on and off a planet. Instead of landing the ship, we can teleport ourselves on and off the planet instantly."

"Cool."

"Let's get on board." Mickey lifts up his arm to reveal he is wearing an odd bracelet. "Everyone, put a hand on me."

Everyone does so. Mickey pushes a button on the bracelet. They suddenly realize they're now in the teleporter on the ship.

"That was cool."

"I had teleport bracelets made for each of you. Well, except for Kushina, but she can use one of the spare ones. Come on, I'll give you the tour."

About half an hour later, the tour finishes with them entering the training room.

"I don't get it. This room is empty."

"Look over there." They all turn to look at a control booth. "That control booth turns this room into any environment programmed into it."

"Any environment?"

"Any environment. It could be the desert of Agrabah, the oasis of Pride Rock, the castle at Radiant Garden, anything. Right now, all the worlds that Sora, Riku, and I have been to are programmed in."

"Can additional places be added?"

"Certainly, Kushina. All you have to do is go into the booth and put on the helmet in there. The helmet scans your mind and adds places that it deems are good for any kind of training. If you want places outside of training, you'll have to program the booth manually. "

"Good, because I have a few more places that can be added in."

"Such as?"

"Places at the Elemental Countries. Though, I think Naruto should also put on the helmet. My knowledge of some places is probably outdated."

"I'll wait to do that after my memories fully return. It's possible changes were made that I can't remember yet."

"Regardless, we'll leave you to do that. Sora, Riku, Kairi, I need you guys to come with me to the bridge for the launch."

"Why us?"

"I'll need Sora's help because he is the only other person here who can fly a gummi ship. As for you two, your lessons on flying a gummi ship are beginning now."

"When you're done there Naruto, can you come back here?"

"Sure thing, Mom. What do you need me for?"

"I'm going to begin retraining you as a ninja."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, you've been inactive in your ninja training for over a year. You need to get fully back into shape."

"She's got a point, Sora."

"I guess so."

"Let's go to the bridge."

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Mickey leave the room as Kushina walks over to the booth and puts on the helmet.

The trio enters the bridge. Sora looks at the controls and sees that the configuration for the pilot seat is the same as the configuration on the _Highwind_. The seat to the right of the pilot seat controls the weapons and shields. The one to the left controls the sensors and life support. A console at the back of the bridge, near the door controls main power, auxiliary power, and power distribution.

"Whelp, Sora. Let's get this ship launched."

"Right." Sora starts to move toward the pilot seat, but stops. "Mickey, it's your ship. You should be the the one in this chair. Besides, I could have another episode with the seal at any time." Sora walks over to the chair on the left. "Riku, take the remaining seat. It controls the weapons and shields. The green button is shields, the red buttons are the different weapons." Riku sits down in the weapon seat.

"Right, begin launch sequence."

The ship sprung to life. The engines power up and the ship shoots out of the hangar and into space.

"Setting a course for Radiant Garden. Okay Sora, you can go rejoin your mother. Riku and Kairi, come over here."

Sora gets up from the chair and heads back to the training room. Kushina stands up and walks over.

"Before we begin Naruto, can I look at the seals put on your body?"

"Why?"

"The Uzumakis were revered for their sealing abilities. Jiraiya learned a lot of his knowledge of seals when he visited my home land."

Sora takes off his shirt.

"Let's see here. An unstable memory and genetic seal combo. The seal is too unstable. I can't remove it. However, it will fall apart on its own. The Kyuubi seal looks okay. Wait, who added a Five Elements Seal? The only thing this does is cut off all help from the Kyuubi as well as messes up your chakra control. This I can remove." Blue flames appear on each of Kushina's fingertips on her right hand. "Five Elements Unseal!"

She slams her hand into the seal. Sora is flung back onto the ground.

"That takes care of that. Now you should have no problems with gathering your chakra. The training can start."

Sora stands back up, but then a voice calls out.

"**Kit, can you hear me?"**

"Mom, did you hear something?"

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"I heard a voice, it sounded familiar."

"**Kit?"**

"There it is again."

Kushina's eyes widen. "It could be the Kyuubi."

"**Get in here Kit. We need to talk."**

"He wants me to talk to him."

"Go and talk to him, but whatever you do, do not remove the seal."

"I understand."

"**Get in here now!"**

Sora suddenly finds himself in what looks like a sewer.

"**Over here, Kit."**

He follows the Kyuubi's voice down the passage until he reaches a large room with a large cage door. A giant pair of red eyes can be seen from behind the cage door.

"**What the hell happened, Kit? I remember you getting attacked in an alley and I then find out I could no longer contact you. And why do you look different?"**

"You're the Kyuubi?"

"**Of course I am_. _Wait a minute, you don't recognize me then?"**

"Well I don't remember meeting you before."

"**You don't remember? What happened?"**

"I guess I can tell you what I know."

Sora spends some time bringing the Kyuubi up to speed.

"_**The leader of Otogakure, eh? That means Orochimaru. No point in mentioning this to him. He doesn't remember yet. And Kushina is alive eh? I remember her from my previous host's memories."**_

"What's wrong?"

"**Nothing. You can go back to your training."**

Sora shrugs, and then disappears from his mindscape.

"_**Things are going to get more interesting."**_

Sora wakes up to see his mother leaning over him.

"How are you?"

"A bit disorientated, but I'm fine."

"What did the Kyuubi want?"

"He just wanted to know what's been happening lately."

"Okay, then. We can begin the training."

Kushina walks over to the booth and presses a few buttons. She walks back over to Sora.

"Begin program."

The walls, booth, and door shimmer and disappear. Sora realizes that he and Kushina are in an forest, with trees and a lake.

"This is an old training ground from Uzushiogakure, my home village. This is where our training will start. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then lets get started."

**Vanex: _And the training begins!_ _Sorry it took so long to add this chapter! I'm in a play, and it's been a tiring weekend. When the play is over the chapters will come at a faster pace. See you all when the next chapter comes out!_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Vanex:_ Sorry I took forever to make this chapter! I finished the play, but then I got a copy of Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 for the PS3 and it was really fun to play. My favorite character to play is the secret version of Naruto. I would tell you what that version of Naruto is, but then I'd be spoiling a secret of the game. If you want to find out, get the game or ask someone else who owns it. Then, I had to help get my house ready for Thanksgiving. Anyway, sorry for taking so long, so here's Chapter 9! _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or Star Trek.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 9**

Sora collapses into his bed. _"Oh man, how was I supposed to know my mother is a slave driver? My body is going to be sore for a while."_

He hears a knock at the door. "Come in."

Kairi walks in. "Are you okay, Sora? You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks."

"Your mother must have worked you hard."

"Yeah, she did. She had me go over all the basics. She even had me do tree climbing."

"Tree climbing?"

"Well, more like tree walking, I focus my chakra to my feet and use it to walk up a tree."

"How does that help?"

"It helps me have better control over my chakra. You see, if I use too little chakra, I don't stick to the tree. But, if I use too much, I blow off."

"So the point of it is to find that right amount?"

"And maintain it. The point of the whole exercise is so that I don't waste extra chakra on techniques. Other than that, she worked me to death on taijutsu."

"Taijutsu?"

"It means Body Techniques. Simply, it's hand-to-hand combat."

"It looks tough."

"It _is_ tough. But it's totally worth it. I mean, I'm spending time with my mother. My _real_ mother. From the memories that have come back, I had no one."

"I think it's wonderful that you have your mother back."

"Normally I would have wished that I could have her there for me earlier, but then I wouldn't have met all the people I've met as Sora. Especially you and Riku. You two are my most precious people."

"Thank you, Sora. To think that this was all possible by two kidnappers, Maleficent, and that cloaked Keyblade wielder."

Sora smiles, but then his eyes widen.

"What's wrong, Sora?"

"I didn't realize this at first, I was still processing the memories. I think I met the same cloaked Keyblade wielder."

"When?"

"It was while I was still Naruto. It was my eighth birthday."

"What happened?"

_Naruto sat huddled in his apartment. It was October 10th again. The villagers were celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi, which includes a mob that tries to kill Naruto._

"_Why me? What did I ever do to them?"_

_Suddenly, he heard a window shatter. He looked up to see that a kunai in his wall with an explosive note attached to it. He quickly gets up and jumps through the broken window. The whole apartment went up in flames. He got up to see the mob._

"_Your time has come demon!"_

"_We will avenge our families!"_

"_For the Fourth Hokage!"_

_The mob surrounded Naruto and began beating him. The ANBU that were assigned to protect him had mysteriously disappeared._

"_Someone help me! Please! Please! Please!"_

_A human shaped aura of white light appeared outside the mob. A cloaked figure appeared in the aura and the aura faded. The cloaked figure summoned the Keyblade and used Stopga to freeze the crowd. The cloaked figure grabbed Naruto and pulled him away from the crowd. The crowd unfreezed to find that Naruto vanished._

"_Where did the demon go?"_

"_Behind you."_

_The crowd turned to see Naruto being held by the cloaked figure._

"_Give us the demon!"_

"_He must die!"_

"_All of you, shut up! This boy is not a demon! Hell, the Fourth Hokage would be ashamed at all of you for harming an innocent child! I will take him to the Hokage, who will deal with you people. If I find out that you attack him again, I will not be as merciful as I am today."_

_The cloaked man turned away and lead Naruto toward the Hokage tower._

"_Thank you mister."_

"_No problem Naruto. I would never let anyone do major harm to you."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Sorry, I can't tell you."_

"_Why not?"_

"_My existence could be threatened."_

_The Third Hokage was in his office doing last minute paperwork. He heard a knock at the door._

"_Enter."_

_The door opened revealing a banged up Naruto and a cloaked man._

"_What happened to you, Naruto?"_

"_His apartment was blown up by a mob and the mob beat him up until I intervened. They also broke your law."_

"_Who are you?"_

_The man summoned his Keyblade. Hiruzen's eyes widened._

"_I see. Well, Naruto, we'll have to punish the villagers who attacked you as well as the ANBU who were supposed to be protecting you. We also have to repair your apartment."_

"_I'll take care of that. We should talk more in private."_

"_Very well. Naruto, you know where your room in the tower is."_

_Naruto turned to leave but is stopped by the man._

"_Naruto, no matter what happens, remember that there are people out there who care about you. People who love you, people who would fight alongside you, people who would die for you. Never give up hope."_

_Naruto nodded his head, deep in thought, and walked out. The man turned to Hiruzen._

"_Before we continue there is something I have to show you."_

_The man reached up and pulled down his hood. Hiruzen's eyes widened again._

"_You're-"_

_A few days later Naruto's apartment was restored. The cloaked man helped Naruto to settle back in._

"_This is goodbye, Naruto."_

"_Can't you stay?"_

"_I'm sorry, Naruto. The universe is at stake. If I don't go back, everything could be destroyed."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I can't tell you. But we may meet again one day. Think of it as something to look forward too."_

_A white aura appeared around the man and he vanished._

"_Goodbye, whoever you are."_

"Oh, Sora."

"It's okay, Kairi. I'm fine."

"At least he somewhat made up purposely keeping your mother separated from you."

"There is something else though."

"What?"

"The man's cloak was an Organization XIII cloak."

"What?"

"I know."

"Could it have been Roxas?"

"Impossible, Roxas didn't even exist then. The Organization didn't even exist then."

"Then who is the cloaked man?"

"I don't know." Sora's eyes widen again. "Wait a minute."

"What now?"

"You know that when we merged with our Nobodies we gained their memories?"

"What about it?"

"I just realized that Roxas _also_ encountered the cloaked man."

**Vanex: _To be continued. Nothing like a cliffhanger to drive people insane. Again, sorry for taking so long. It's been a busy time for me. See you all next time!_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Vanex: _Okay everyone, I think I've left you guys with that last cliffhanger long enough. Here is Chapter 10!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or Star Trek.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 10**

"What?"

"I'm serious."

Kairi shakes her head. "This guy keeps popping up everywhere. So, what happened?"

"Well..."

_Roxas sighed. This was the third heart collecting mission today. "At this rate I won't be able to meet up with Xion and Axel at the clock tower." _

_He started to walk down the streets of Halloween Town. The streets were empty, quiet. Too quiet. Roxas quickly summoned his Keyblade and turned around to strike the Heartless behind him. Two more jumped at him and he struck them down. More and more attacked. Overwhelmed, Roxas fell to his knees. But then, the Heartless were struck down. Roxas looked up to see a man in an Organization cloak with a Keyblade. He jumped to his feet and got into a fighting stance._

"_Who are you? Why do you have the Keyblade? Are you the Organization imposter?"_

_The man turned toward Roxas. "No, I'm not. As for the Keyblade, I can't tell you. Besides, you don't question why your friend Xion has the Keyblade."_

_Roxas couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about this man. "Are you, Sora?"_

"_Does it matter?"_

"_It does to me."_

"_Why do you work with the Organization?"_

"_What?" The question had caught Roxas off guard._

"_I asked why do you work with the Organization?"_

"_They're like me. Why wouldn't I work with them?"_

"_Do you even know what the final goal of the Organization is?"_

"_It's to summon Kingdom Hearts to restore our hearts."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_Roxas was caught off guard again. "Why wouldn't it be?"_

"_Do you even know what Kingdom Hearts is?"_

"_It's the source of all hearts and it's where hearts go in the end."_

"_It's much more than that."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Hearts are very powerful. Imagine the power that one could harness with access to Kingdom Hearts."_

"_So what? All we want is our hearts back."_

"_Can you say that about every Organization member?"_

_Roxas started to answer, but paused. He thought about it. Most of the Organization_

_members did seem to want their hearts back. The only ones he was uncertain about were the six founders. The ones who started this quest._

"_I guess I can't say that."_

"_You see, things are not what they seem. Let me tell you something about your leader, Xemnas."_

"_How do you know about Xemnas."_

"_I've faced him. Anyway, when he was still whole, he pursued Kingdom Hearts. He wanted its power for himself."_

"_What happened?"_

"_He spent years, studying hearts and the Heartless as a front to cover his real research, which was Kingdom Hearts. He was found out and he was stopped by Master Yensid, his apprentice Mickey, and Ansem the Wise. He gave himself to the darkness, so that he could escape. His Heartless, going by the name Ansem, continued to pursue Kingdom Hearts, but he was stopped by Sora."_

"_What's the point of this story?"_

"_Both the whole man and the Heartless pursued Kingdom Hearts for its power. What's to stop the Nobody from doing the same thing?"_

"_Why should I trust you, or what you told me?"_

"_I'm not telling you to trust me. I just told you what I know. What you do with it is up to you. Just be careful of your fellow members. Anyway, your mission here is complete. You can still make it to the clock tower."_

_Roxas turned to leave, but stopped. "Wait a minute, you never told me who you are."_

"_Just a friend." _

_The man turned and walked away. Roxas stared after him for a few minutes, then turned away and returned to the portal to The World That Never Was._

"_Mission successful, Roxas?"_

"_Yes, Saix."_

"_You seem preoccupied, did something happen?"_

"_Roxas paused. He thought about what the man had told him. "Nothing at all. If you will excuse me, I have have to meet up with Axel and Xion."_

"Wow."

"I know, Kairi."

"We should tell the others."

"Actually, I'm still worn out. I'm going to rest. Can you tell them?"

Kairi sighs. "Sure. Good night, Sora."

"Good night, Kairi."

Kairi gets up and walks to the doorway. She looks back at Sora, smiles, and heads off toward the bridge.

_**Vanex: There you are, cliffhanger resolved. Sorry I took so long. Just to make it up to you guys, here is a "trailer" for my next story after I finish this one.**_

_Orochimaru: Why do you let them treat like this?_

_Naruto is walking down a corridor. He is wearing an Akatsuki cloak and an Oto headband._

_Naruto: Konoha is a great place. They are honorable people._

_Nagato: Are you sure about that?_

_The Third Hokage is in his office with a strange look on his face._

_Orochimaru: Tell me Naruto, do you know what really happened the night Kyuubi attacked?_

_The Kyuubi growls._

_Naruto: The Kyuubi was killed by the Fourth Hokage._

_Orochimaru: Not even close. The Fourth couldn't kill it. He sealed it inside a human infant._

_Naruto is still walking down the corridor._

_Naruto: The infant was me wasn't it?_

_Orochimaru: That is correct, Naruto._

_Nagato: Actually that's only partly true._

_Naruto: What do you mean?_

_Nagato: The fox that attacked Konoha wasn't the Kyuubi._

_The Kyuubi glows in a red light and begins to shrink._

_Naruto: Then who attacked Konoha?_

_Nagato: Why don't you ask her yourself?_

_The Kyuubi finishes changing into a beautiful woman._

_Naruto: Who are you, really?_

_Kyuubi: My name is Akane. In human terms, I'm the Kyuubi's wife._

_Naruto: Why did you attack Konoha?_

_Akane: They kidnapped my husband. They wanted to turn him into a loyal weapon that will destroy the other nations for them. They actually succeeded in trapping him in a human form._

_Naruto: Who is the real Kyuubi?_

_Akane: I can make a image of him appear._

_Naruto turns around to see the image. His eyes widen._

_Naruto: But that's-_

_Naruto is still walking down the corridor._

_Naruto: They lied to me my whole life._

_Naruto tosses away the orange jacket._

_Naruto: They twisted everything about me._

_Explosions go off in Konoha._

_Kakashi reveals his Sharingan._

_Sasuke uses the Curse Mark._

_Naruto: They treated me like dirt and expected me to become a loyal ninja._

_Naruto reaches the end of the corridor._

_Gaara summons his sand._

_Naruto: They thought I would never turn on them._

_Naruto removes the seal. Red chakra is expelled from Naruto's body and it comes together to form Akane._

_Naruto walks through a door at the end of the corridor._

_Naruto: I know one thing for certain._

_Naruto is fighting off Konoha ninjas._

_Kushina draws her sword._

_Jiraiya uses Sage Mode._

_Sasuke drops to one knee in front of a sickly Orochimaru._

_Sasuke: I willingly give my body to you, Lord Orochimaru. Use it to make Konoha pay!_

_Akane kisses Naruto._

_Orochimaru ,in Sasuke's body, faces down the Third Hokage._

_Kushina faces down the Fourth Hokage._

_The door lead outside. Naruto tosses the Akatsuki cloak aside to reveal that he is wearing a red shirt, black pants, black boots, and a red overcoat._

_Naruto: Konoha will face justice._

_Naruto's eyes and hair turn red._

_Appearances Can Be Deceiving_

_Written by, Vanex._

**Vanex: _Something to look forward to in the future for, eh? See you all next time._**


	12. Chapter 11

**Vanex: _Hello everyone! It's that wonderful time of the year again, and I thought I would give you all a present. It's a special Christmas chapter! Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or Star Trek.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 11**

Sora groans as he gets out of bed. Still a little tired, he looks at the calender. The fatigue vanishes as a grin appears on his face. He dashes out of his room and heads to the bridge. Everyone else is already on the bridge, but Kairi's back is turned. An evil grin appears on his face as he quickly makes a hand motion for the others to be quiet. He sneaks up behind Kairi and quickly hugs her from behind, making her jump.

"Merry Christmas, Kairi!"

"Sora, don't scare me like that!" She can't hold back the giggles though. "Merry Christmas, Sora."

Everyone else smiles at the little exchange between the two.

"It's a good thing we all did our Christmas shopping beforehand."

"You love shopping anyway, Kairi. Christmas had nothing to do with it."

"Shut up, Riku. The only shopping I did was Christmas shopping."

Everyone stands there in silence.

"You know what? We could stand around all day and wait to give each other their presents or get it over with now."

"I say get it over with now."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement. They all leave the bridge, with the exception of Mickey, to get the presents.

"Where is it? I couldn't have lost it!"

Sora is in a panic. Kairi's present is missing.

"It's got to be in here somewhere!"

"Something the matter?"

Sora jumps. He turns around to see the cloaked man is leaning against the wall. He summons his Keyblade.

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry. I'm no threat to you. If I was, I would have killed you when you were younger."

Sora hesitates for a few moments and puts away the Keyblade. Just like Roxas did before, he feels there is something familiar about this man.

"Before you ask, I won't tell you who I am."

"Why not?"

"You can't know now. You will lean who I am eventually, but you can't learn it now."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm just playing my part in these events. By the way, Kairi's gift is in right pants pocket."

Sora feels his pocket and sure enough, the present is there.

"How do you know Kairi?"

"Can't tell you. You love her don't you?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"I know why your hesitating to tell her now. After all, your going through one crazy identity crisis. But when that settles over, you should tell her soon."

"Why?"

"Do you really expect her to wait forever for you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Like I said before, I can't tell you. Think on this conversation, Sora. Oh, and Merry Christmas."

A white aura surrounds the cloaked man. In a white flash, he is gone. Sora sits there for a few moments, thinking.

"_Do you really expect her to wait forever for you?"_

Sora picks up the other gifts and rushes back to the bridge. Everyone else is waiting for him.

"What took you so long?"

"Not much, I just had a chat with our mystery friend."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing important. Let's get to gift opening."

Mickey gets a picture of the Destiny Island trio, Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy, and him from Kairi and a video that he and Minnie made when he was still on Pete's steamboat, redone in color from both Sora and Riku.

Riku gets a new outfit from Kairi and an Olympus Coliseum pass from Sora. (Sora had King Mickey help him get it.)

Sora gets a new chain for his pendant from Kairi, a watch from Riku, and a key chain from Kushina.

Kairi gets a book on magic from Riku and surprisingly, an outfit from Kushina.

"It's an old Uzumaki outfit. I think you will look great in it."

"I can't take this."

"Oh, take it. You're almost like a member of the family."

"Thank you." Little does she know that Kushina is secretly hoping for Kairi to become part of the family.

"Here's my gift Kairi." Kairi takes the present, but hesitates to open it.

"Go ahead, open it."

She slowly opens it and gasps. Inside the box is a pendant. The pendant is like Sora's except the crown looks like a queen's crown and there is a diamond in the crown.

"Sora, I don't know what to say. It's wonderful. Thank you." She gives Sora a big hug. A smile is on Sora's face.

"Your welcome, Kairi."

"You didn't get us anything, Mickey?"

"Whelp Riku, I got all three of you a special gift. I'm giving you three the _Highwind_.

"Really?"

"Really. The ship is your personal gummi ship now."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, we're reaching Radiant Garden."

Sora turns to face the view port.

"It begins."

**Vanex: _I am such an ass aren't I? Not only do I throw in an appearance of the cloaked man, I also end it on somewhat of a cliffhanger. See you all next time!_**


	13. Chapter 12

**Vanex: _Hello all! Here I am with Chapter 12!_**

**Mysterious Person: _Hey._**

**Vanex: _What the? I thought I was alone for the rest of the story! What are you doing here?_**

**Mysterious Person: _Oh, I'm just passing through. By the way, when do you plan to get to my story?_**

**Vanex: _Patience. I'll write it at the same time as I'm writing __Appearances Can Be Deceiving__._**

**Mysterious Person: _Sweet!_**

**Vanex: _At the end of this chapter I will release a scene of another future story of mine. Until then, enjoy Chapter 12!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or Star Trek.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 12**

In a swirling mass of energy, Sora, Kairi, and Kushina appear in the Marketplace on Radiant Garden.

"What happened here? The place is deserted."

"Be on your guard you two. Whatever enemy did this could still be around."

Sora and Kairi nod their heads. They walk slowly through the Marketplace.

_A few minutes ago..._

"_Radiant Garden, this is King Mickey on the Excalibur, come in please."_

_Silence._

"_Come in please."_

_Nothing but silence._

"_Something's wrong, Mickey."_

"_You guys think someone attacked?"_

"_It's possible."_

"_Okay, we'll have to investigate."_

"_We should send a group of three down."_

"_Okay, the group will be Sora, Mickey, and me."_

"_Who put you in charge, Riku?"_

"_Why do Kushina and I have to stay?"_

"_Well, we can't risk the lives of the two ladies here."_

"_Are you sexist, Riku?"_

"_Um, well, you see..."_

_Kairi and Kushina looked at each other. They nodded their heads in agreement and advanced towards Riku._

"_What are you two doing? Wait, no! NO!"_

_They proceeded to beat the crap out of Riku. Sora shook his head._

"_Riku, the first rule is never piss off women."_

_A flash of memory._

_A girl with pink hair with her fist reared back._

_Sora shook his head._

"_Now that Riku has been incapacitated, the team needs to be rearranged."_

"_Let me go. Radiant Garden is my homeworld. I need to see it."  
"I understand, Kairi. Kushina, due to your fighting experience, you will also be on the team. I'll stay here and try to heal Riku."_

_The three nodded and headed to the teleporter room._

"_The bracelets have built in communicators. You can use them to keep in contact with me."_

"_Right."_

"_They took their bracelets and stood in a triangle formation._

"_Listen you three, due to the bracelets being new, I only have the coordinates of specific locations on each world. I didn't have time to get other places on each world. The bracelets will deposit you in the Marketplace."_

"_Let's find out what's going on."_

_They pressed a button on their bracelets and disappear in a swirling mass of energy._

"Well, they've almost restored the castle."

The group moves to the Burough.

"Merlin's house is over here."

They slowly walk over to the door. Sora and Kushina position themselves on either side of the door. Kairi stands in front of it, ready to fire magic at any enemy on the other side. Sora kicks the door open. They look inside to see the place is empty. Sora presses a button on his bracelet.

"Sora to Excalibur."

"I hear you Sora."

"There's nobody here. The Marketplace, Burough, and Merlin's house are all empty."

"Check Cid's computer. There might be something."

"Right."

The group approaches the computer.

"There's an active file here."

Sora clicks on it and a video pops up.

Cid is sitting in front of the computer.

"Log Entry # 1168. The restoration is going smoothly. We finished restoring the lift stops inside the castle. We can now reach all the rooms in the castle. Also, repairs to the Bailey from the Heartless attack last month have been finished. We expect the castle to be fully restored within the next two months."

Leon bursts through the door.

"Cid, we're under attack! Help evacuate the civilians!"

"Is it the Heartless?"

"Yes, but they're being led by a mystery woman! She took down Aerith!"

"How is she?"

"She's fine for now. Come on!"

Cid gets up and follows Leon outside. The sounds of combat and screaming are heard for a while before there is silence.

"It must have been Mei Akuma. Damn her!"

"She must know we're trying to get to the Elemental Countries. She's probably still around, waiting for you guys. Everyone was probably evacuated to Ansem's study. The room past the computer room could fit everyone. Be careful, Mei probably still also has Heartless wandering around."

"Right."

The team leaves Merlin's house.

"Ansem's study is this way."

The group head to the Bailey.

"They really did fix the wall. It was a wreck last time I was here."

Suddenly, Heartless attack.

"Heartless!"

They fight off the group of Heartless but more arrive.

"There's too many of them!"

"We'll have to make a run for it! This way!"

They set out in a run. The Heartless are right behind them. They run into the Restoration Site.

"Hop on those skateboards and follow me!"

"What is a skateboard?"

"Just follow us! You're fast as a ninja!"

Sora and Kairi jump on the skateboards while Kushina runs faster. They rush through the Restoration Site and arrive at the castle.

"We're almost there!"

Unfortunately, Mei is there waiting for them.

"I've been waiting for you, Sora. It's time to come with me."

"I'll never go anywhere with you, Mei Akuma!"

A dark look appears on Mei's face.

"So, your memories are really returning. No matter, we'll just go see Lord Orochimaru and he'll wipe away the bad memories. It'll just be you and me, mother and son."

"You're not my mother!"

Kushina puts her hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Naruto, let me deal with her. This is personal."

Sora nods his head and steps back.

"His name is Sora!"

"An identity you and Orochimaru forced on him! His real name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he is my son!"

Kushina draws her sword and charges at Mei.

Mei raises her sword to block.

"Naruto Uzumaki is dead! There is only Sora Hikari now! He is my son and I'm the only woman he needs in his life in every aspect!"

Kushina notices a certain gleam in Mei's eyes.

"You're sick! You want to make him your lover!"

"Why shouldn't I? He is the only man I want! Besides, I am the only woman who loves him!"

"You're wrong!"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Kushina who said this, but Kairi.

"You're not the only woman who loves him! Kushina loves him as a mother loves her son! Your master forcibly separated the two of them. If she had a choice, she would have been there for him his whole life! Also, do you really think, after all this time that I've known him, that I wouldn't fall in love with him?"

Sora's eyes widen. "Kairi, do you really?"

"Yes, Sora. I love you and I won't let this bitch take you away! Fire!"

A fireball shoots from Kairi's hand and hits Mei.

"Agh! You little bitch!"

Kushina takes this opening to attack Mei. Her sword cuts through Mei's cheek.

"My face! This isn't over! You two bitches will die, and Sora will be mine!"

Mei uses the Body Flicker Technique and escapes. Sora walks over to Kairi.

"Kairi, about what you said-"

"I know, Sora. You don't love me back. I underst-"

Kari's eyes widen when she feels Sora's lips on her's.

"_Oh my god! Sora is kissing me!"_

Kairi returns the kiss eagerly. Sora grins into the kiss when he feels her respond. But the need for air gets to them and they separate.

"Kairi, I'll be honest. I was going to tell you before, but my whole identity crisis came up and I wanted to sort myself out before I committed to you. As I stand right now, with only my childhood memories as well as my memories as Sora, I love you Kairi."

"I understand Sora, we'll learn just who Naruto Uzumaki is together."

"Together."

Kushina smiles at the two of them. She is very happy that her son has found someone. Suddenly Sora spasms.

"Aaaagh!"

"Sora!"

"Naruto!"

Memories pour into Sora's head. Memories of a man with silver hair wearing a mask, a boy with black hair, and a girl with pink hair.

"Sora! Say something!"

"I- I remember more!"

He looks up at them. They gasp.

"Sora, your face!"

Kairi pulls out a compact mirror. Sora looks into the mirror to see that like his right cheek, his left cheek now also has whisker marks.

"What do you remember now?"

"I remember that I failed my third attempt at graduating. But then a chunin named Mizuki, tricked me into stealing the Forbidden Scroll. From it I learned the Shadow Clone Technique and defeated Mizuki. Iruka-sensei graduated me as a result of it. I also learned about the Kyuubi that day as well. I was assigned to Team 7 under Kakashi-sensei."

"As in Kakashi Hatake?"

"Yeah, why do you ask Mom?"

"Oh, he was one of your father's students. Never mind, just continue."

"Well, my teammates were Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan and the golden boy of Konoha, and Sakura Haruno, the number one fangirl of Sasuke. I had a crush on her, but she always used me as a punching bag. There's something good about my time as Sora, I found out what love really is."

Kairi blushes.

"Even though were at odds with each other, we looked out for each other. They were the closest thing I had to a family. I think I stayed in Konoha because I hoped to end the hostilities between me and my teammates. Anyway we went on a lot of missions."

Sora spent some time explaining the missions he went on.

"The last thing I remember is that Kakashi-sensei nominated us for the Chunin Exams."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Well, I remember how to do the Shadow Clone Technique and tree walking."

"Tree walking. Is that all Kakashi taught you?"

"Yeah, so?"

A look of anger appears on Kushina's face.

"_I'm so going to beat the crap out of Kakashi for sending my son into the Chunin exams with only knowing how to do tree walking."_

Kairi looks back the way they came and her eyes widen.

"Um, you guys remember the Heartless that were chasing us before?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They caught up!"

Sora and Kushina look to see the horde of Heartless charging towards the castle.

"Run for it!"

**Vanex:_ To be continued. Ha ha! The evil cliffhanger strikes again! Anyway I promised you guys a scene and here it is! From my future story, The Beginning of the Maelstrom!_**

Kakashi travels quickly through the woods.

"_Come on! Don't let me be too late!"_

He reaches the edge of the Valley of the End.

"_Where are you, Sasuke and Naruto?"_

He quickly scans the valley, looking for any signs of either shinobi.

"_There!"_

He can see Sasuke smashed into the wall of the valley, unconscious. He continues looking for any sign of Naruto. Suddenly, he hears a splash and sees Naruto pulling himself out of the water. Even from where he was standing Kakashi could tell it was bad. Naruto's clothes are torn and he is bleeding massively.

"Kakashi-sensei, help me."

Kakashi can see the pleading look in Naruto's eyes, but moves instead to grab Sasuke.

"Sorry Naruto, but I don't think you'll make it back to Konoha alive. Good riddance though. You weren't that great of a shinobi anyway. I bet you only knocked out Sasuke here by pure luck. Have fun dying."

Kakashi jumps away with the unconscious Sasuke. Naruto stares after him in disbelief, then sadness and anger.

"How could he leave me to die? Of course, it's always about the Uchiha! Even when he goes traitor, they all worship him! No one cares what happens to me!"

Naruto starts coughing.

"**Kit! I can't repair the wound! The electricity is continuing to damage your body as I repair it!"**

Naruto starts laughing.

"I guess I'll have to do it then. Shame though, I am going to miss me."

"**He will always be a part of you no matter how much you change. An echo of him will be here in your mindscape whenever you visit."**

Naruto manages to get to his feet. He can feel energy flowing inside him. He looks at his right hand and sees it glowing for a few seconds. He can't help but think back over his life. He remembers his childhood, his time with his so called "team", and the girl he is secretly dating.

"Well, this is it. The end of Naruto Uzumaki as everyone knows him, but the beginning of something new."

He can feel the energy beginning to overwhelm him as he spreads his arms. The energy shoots out from Naruto's hands and head, and Naruto Uzumaki regenerates.

**Vanex: _What do you think? Something to look forward to if I ever finish this story!_**

**Mysterious Person: _You'll finish it. Otherwise, you would be like others who have left good stories incomplete and hate yourself for it._**

**Vanex: _That is true, Naruto._**

**Naruto's 2nd incarnation: _Right, I'd better be on my way._**

**Vanex: _Right, see you later. Same to all of you as well!_**


	14. Chapter 13

**Vanex: _Okay. I've received a few reviews in regards to both __Appearances Can Be Deceiving__ as well as __The Beginning of the Maelstrom__, so I will say this. I have been tempted to jump to the other two, but I feared that I would lose interest in this story and leave it unfinished. So, I decided to write the stories AT THE SAME TIME. I am releasing the prologues of the other two stories today along with this chapter. What I am going to do is cycle the stories. What I mean is that I will do a chapter of one story, then a chapter of the second story, then a chapter of the third one. Rinse and repeat. This is to ensure that I force myself to complete all three stories. So, continue to enjoy this story as well as the other two. Here is Chapter 13._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or Star Trek.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 13**

"Run for it!"

"Naruto, use the Shadow Clones!"

"Damn it, I'm stupid! Shadow Clone Technique!"

Fifty Soras appear, armed with Keyblades.

"Charge!"

The clones charge at the horde of Heartless. Within three minutes, the Heartless are all defeated.

"Right, let's move on."

The group heads into the passageway.

"I will never know why Ansem decided to put his study in a maze of hallways."

They arrive at Ansem's study. Remembering how Leon did it, Sora triggers the hidden doorway.

"The computer room is just through here. Hello? Anybody here?"

"Sora? We're in here!"

They enter the computer room to find the Restoration Committee standing around the computer.

"You're all okay! We saw the video on Cid's computer."

"Yeah, we're fine. How are things outside?"

"We chased off Mei and destroyed some of the Heartless."

"Mei?"

"The woman who was leading them. Let me fill you in."

Sora takes a few hours to bring everyone up to speed.

"That's quite a tale."

"By the way, I noticed the defense system isn't active. What's wrong?"

"Someone downloaded a virus into the computer just before the attack. It disabled the defense system and cut off contact with Tron."

"Which is why you had to evacuate everyone."

"Yes."

"Can we still enter Space Paranoids?"

"Just got it working!"

"Good job, Cid."

"The three of us will go in. We'll try to destroy the virus from inside while you guys keep trying out here."

"Right. Good luck, you three."

"Sora, will this hurt?"

"Not at all. All you'll feel is a tingling sensation."

Sora, Kairi, and Kushina step in front of the device on the wall.

"Good luck in there."

"Thanks."

Cid presses a few buttons on the computer. The device activates. A beam shoots out and strikes the trio. In only a few seconds, they are digitized and pullled into the device.

"Whoa."

The trio are standing in the Pit Cell. They've lost all their color, their chothes have changed, and they're each covered with glowing blue lines.

"Kairi, Mom. Welcome to Space Paranoids."

**Vanex: _Sorry for the short chapter. Then again, I've seen shorter chapters in actual books. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. See you all next time!_**


	15. Chapter 14

**Vanex: _Hello all! Okay, so it's clear I'm a Doctor Who fan. So, I now have a poll running. It's for you guys to vote on the best incarnation of the Doctor as of 2010. It'll be a blind poll so that no one can feel sorry for the loser and give him a vote. I've been guilty of that kind of thing a few times. I only want the honest truth of fans. The poll will be up for the rest of January. On February 1__st__, it will be closed. Anyway, with that out of the way, enjoy Chapter 14!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Star Trek, World of Warcraft, or Leeroy Jenkins.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 14**

"What exactly is this place?"

"Its a digital world inside the computer. It's actually a duplicate of the original which was destroyed years ago, according to Tron."

"Tron?"

"A security program. Actually, he is the current controller of this world, after we defeated the MCP."

"MCP?"

"Master Control Program. He's an evil program that hates humans. He tried to destroy Radiant Garden, but we stopped him."

"Where do we go from here?"

"We need to go to the Central Computer Core. That's where Tron should be."

The group move out of the Pit Cell and intro the Canyon.

"Something's wrong. Space Paranoids looks sick."

The walls and floor look wrong. Instead of the usual blue, everything looks like it has violet veins running through it. The bits that were still blue were flickering between blue and black.

"It looks like it's dying."

"We don't have much time."

"Look, Heartless!"

"Not again!"

Heartless began to appear. Sora summons the Keyblade while Kushina readies her sword.

"Let's do this! Leeroy Jenkins!"

Sora charges at the group of Heartless. Kushina has a questioning look on her face while Kairi facepalms.

"What did he-"

"Ask later, fight now."

Kushina and Kairi join in the fight.

After the Heartless are defeated, the trio get on a lift to the I/O Tower.

"Sora, I can't believe you said that."

"What? I liked that video."

"What are you two talking about?"

"It was a video made by a group of people playing a game. A plan goes horribly wrong and all the players die."

"It was very funny!"

"Who's Leeroy Jenkins?"

"The guy who messed up the plan."

"Can we just move on?"

The lift arrives at the I/O Tower.

"It looks like those veins are coming from the communications room."

"Should we take a look?"

"Let's talk to Tron first. He might be able to tell us what we're up against and I'd rather know that then charge in headfirst."

A strange look appears on Sora's face.

"What is it, Sora?"

"It's funny. As Naruto, I'd charge in headfirst. Even as Sora, I did it a few times."

"You've developed patience. It's a good thing."

"Let's hope I keep it after I fully change back. Anyway, our transport is this way."

Sora leads them to the Simulation Hangar.

"What type of transport is this?"

"A solar sailer."

The trio step onto the solar sailer.

"When the Heartless attack, destroy the big ones first."

"Heartless?"

"Yes. They will jump aboard. Take the big ones out first."

"Why?"

"Because if there is too much weight on it, the sailer will fall and we will die."

"Oh."

The sailer begins its journey. As Sora predicted, Heartless began boarding. It took them a few minutes, but they manage to defeat all the Heartless.

"That was close."

"Anymore surprises, Sora?"

"Unless we get zapped into the Light Cycle game, then no."

The sailer reaches it's destination.

"The central computer core is inside. That's where Tron is."

"Let's go."

**Vanex: _What is going on inside Space Paranoids? Will Tron be able to help? You'll have to wait until next time to find out! BTW I couldn't resist the Leeroy Jenkins reference. I don't play World of Warcraft, but I've played enough video games to still find it funny. Until next time!_**


	16. Chapter 15

**Vanex: _Hello all! Here is Chapter 15!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or Star Trek.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 15**

"The infection reached here too."

"I hope Tron's okay."

The trio walk forward through the infected core and approach the pit in the center.

"Tron? Are you there?"

"User Sora?"

The voice sounds very weak.

"Tron?"

Tron rises out of the pit. The blue lines of his outfit are now violet. He's clearly in pain.

"Tron!"

"We don't have much time, Sora."

"You're talking about the virus?"

"Yes, it's designed to take complete control of the system and change it into something else entirely."

"The whole system?"

"Yes."

"That includes you."

"Yes."

"How do we fight it?"

"We need an anti-virus that can weaken her power."

"Her?"

"The virus took the form of a user female. She is built as a program like me."

"How can we infect her?"

"The anti-virus would need to be transmitted through something of Space Paranoids that's uninfected."

"But everything is infected!"

"Wrong, Kairi."

Kairi looks at Sora. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a keychain.

"The Photon Debugger Keyblade. It was a gift from Tron for defeating a hostile program created by the MCP the first time I was here."

"It could work. All we need is the anti-virus program."

"Where are we going to get that?"

"Actually, Sora, I have a message for you."

"What is it?"

"The message is: Sora, face the virus at the I/O Tower Communications Room. While you're fighting her, the anti-virus will be sent by me. Your friend, the cloaked man. End of message. I was also told to tell you that this message was uploaded into the system an hour after your last visit."

"Just after that business with the MCP? How could the cloaked man know this virus was going to happen? Or that I would be here to fight it?"

"I don't know, Sora."

"We'll worry about our mystery friend later, Sora! We have to destroy the virus!"

"Right."

Sora switches the keychains. The Kingdom Key changes into the Photon Debugger.

"I can't come with you. My systems are compromised. Good luck, Sora."

"Thanks, Tron. Let's go."

One solar sailer ride later, the group is back in the I/O Tower.

"Okay, this is it. Let's beat this virus."

"I only hope the cloaked man comes through."

They walk into the communications room.

"Well, well. It would seem we have some Users here."

A woman walks in front of the trio. She looks like a program of Space Paranoids, except for the violet lines.

"Too bad I have to eliminate you."

"Who created you?"

"If you must know, Maleficent had Hades call upon the soul of a dead computer whiz. The computer whiz refused to help, so Hades forced her to cooperate. She created me and Maleficent uploaded me."

"Why?"

"With the destruction of the castle in the World that Never Was, Maleficent moves to retake Hollow Bastion. By taking complete control of the system, she can produce infinite artificial Heartless, which will make her army endless. All worlds will fall to her. But, it doesn't matter now. My orders are to eliminate all Users. You will all be destroyed."

Sora and Kushina draw their weapons as they move to attack. The virus blocks both their attacks, then jumps away to dodge Kairi's fireball.

"Where is that anti-virus?"

Meanwhile, in the lab, the Restoration Committee are still trying to get the defense system back online. However, no one was paying attention to the far corner of the room. A white aura appears in the corner. In a flash of light, the cloaked man appears.

"Hello there."

The group turn to face the cloaked man, while drawing their weapons.

"Who are you?"

The man reaches up and pulls back his hood.

"What the- You look like-"

"Yes I do. Before you ask if I am him, then the answer is yes. It's complicated."

"But how-"

"Like I said, complicated."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm delivering this."

The man reveals a disk.

"That looks like one of my disks."

"It's the anti-virus for the virus currently in the system."

"But it's one of my disks and I haven't made any sort of anti-virus yet."

"Exactly."

Suddenly, the pieces click in Leon's mind.

"You're from-"

"Complicated."

Leon just stares at the man in shock.

"Now can you move out of my way?"

The group let the man through.

"Oh, by the way, you can't tell anyone who I am. They will learn eventually, but they can't know now. It's vital they don't know now."

He inserts the disk into the computer.

"There, job done. Cid, you should be able to use the computer's scans of the virus to eventually make an anti-virus for it. I'll see you all later."

The man pulls his hood back up. A white aura surrounds him and he disappears.

Everyone just stares in shock.

"This has just gotten weird."

Meanwhile, back in the computer, the trio are still fighting against the virus. Sora notices the central area light up.

"Finally! Hold her back!"

Kairi and Kushina press their attack to keep the virus off balance. Sora runs onto the central area of the room. He raises his Keyblade and allows it to be pulled up. The anti-virus is downloaded into it and it floats back down to Sora.

"Let's end this."

Sora jumps at the virus and strikes her. Her left arm is completely obliterated. She screams as she falls back. Sora presses the attack. The legs go next, then her other arm. Now Sora stands above the virus, writhing on the ground.

"Goodbye."

He strikes the finishing blow.

"Whew, it's over."

"Look!"

The veins are pulsing with light. Suddenly, they fade away and the walls begin to regain their blue color.

"We did it!"

"We should check on Tron."

They quickly head back to the central core. Tron is still there, however he has returned to normal.

"Thank you again, Sora. You have saved Space Paranoids again."

"Just don't make it a habit."

Sora hands his Keyblade to Tron. The anti-virus is downloaded to Tron.

"Now, we can't be infected by that virus ever again."

Sora exchanges keychains again. He is once more holding the Kingdom Key.

"Right, we need to return to the outside world."

"Now that systems are returning to normal, the defenses will be restored shortly. Good bye, Sora. I hope we meet again."

"I hope so too, Tron."

The three are engulfed in light and disappear.

Back in the lab, the device lights up. Everyone moves out of the way as the trio materialize in the center of the room.

"You're back! Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine now. The defenses will be working soon. Hey, is the cloaked man here?"

"He left after delivering that anti-virus."

"Darn it, I wish I knew who he is."

"Knowing you, you'll find out someday."

"I hope you're right."

"Hey, Sora! You were saying before about retraining yourself as a ninja?"

"What about it, Yuffie?"

"I can help. In case you forgot, I am also a ninja. There used to be a ninja village, but it was destroyed years ago. I'm the only one left."

Kushina looks at her.

"What rank are you?"

"Jonin."

"Good. You can help."

"Okay, then!"

One of Yuffie's shuriken stars to glow and lift away from her. Sora knows what it means and summons the Keyblade. (Insert Kingdom Hearts II Gateway Opening Cutscene here.)

"It's time to go."

"Right. We'll see you around Sora."

Sora pushes a button on his bracelet.

"Sora to Excalibur."

"I'm here, Sora."

"Can you teleport Yuffie aboard? She's coming with us."

"Give me a moment. Okay, I've got a lock on her."

"Right."

Sora, Kairi, and Kushina tap a button on their bracelets. The three of them plus Yuffie disappear in swirling masses of energy.

Back on the ship, the group enter the bridge.

"The pathway has opened. Onto the Elemental Countries!"

The ship leaves orbit of Radiant Garden and starts it's journey down the long pathway.

**Vanex: _There we go! Space Paranoids has been resolved and now both Kushina and Yuffie will get Sora back up to ninja levels. The cloaked man made another appearance. So far, I've had one person guess as to who he is. Come on people, I like guesses! Well, anyway, see you all next time!_**


	17. Chapter 16

**Vanex: _Hello all! Here is Chapter 16!_**

**Riku: _Hey._**

**Vanex: _Riku! How was your vacation?_**

**Riku: _It was great. I feel more relaxed than ever!_**

**Vanex: _That's good._**

**Riku: _Where's Sora and Kairi?_**

**Vanex: _They're still on vacation._**

**Riku: _Well, I look at it as more peace and quiet._**

**Vanex: _Too true. Let's get back on track. Here is Chapter 16!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or Star Trek.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 16**

"Has anyone seen Sora?"

It was a week into the trip and Kairi is looking for Sora.

"I haven't seen him."

"Me either."

"Sorry."

"Did you look in the training room? He's been spending a lot of time in the Konoha simulation."

"Thanks."

Kairi heads over to the training room. The doors open and Kairi is looking at a large village.

"_This is where Sora grew up."_

She walks around the village. She looks at all the shops and explores the training grounds.

"_Where are you, Sora?"_

Her exploring takes her to a mountain with four faces carved in it.

"_Are they the Hokages?"_

She notices someone sitting up on the fourth head. She rushes to a path leading to the top of the monument. At the top she sees Sora staring out at Konoha.

"Sora?"

"Hey, Kairi."

Kairi walks over to Sora and sits down next to him.

"This has always been a place for me to sit and think. It was a spot that was safe from the villagers. They never came up here."

"Sora."

"It's funny though, I always thought of the Fourth Hokage as my idol. Even though he sealed the Kyuubi inside me."

"Wait, wasn't it your father who sealed the Kyuubi in you?"

"Yes, my father is the Fourth Hokage."

"What?"

"I didn't make the connection then, because I hadn't remember the incident with Mizuki."

"Do you hate him?"

"Not at all. He had no choice but to imprison him inside me. It had to be a newborn. Besides, how could he ask another family to sacrifice their child if he was too selfish to use his own. It's also a great responsibility he placed on me. If the Kyuubi had been sealed in a host who craved power, it would have been easier for him to accomplish that. The fact he chose me also says he trusted that I would use the Kyuubi's power for good, not evil. He had faith in me. It makes me feel better about myself."

Kairi smiles at his speech.

"I also can't blame him for the villagers treatment towards me. He requested that I'd be treated as a hero. He put his faith in this village. They were the ones who disregarded his wish. They chose to treat me badly. I don't blame my father for my childhood. The blame falls entirely on the villagers. It's ironic. They practically worship him, but spit on his grave and treat his son like shit."

"Sora."

"Don't worry, Kairi. I'm fine. It's still a big pill to swallow though. I'm the son of my own idol. What are the odds of that?"

Kairi smiles again.

"I just wish I could know him."

Kairi gets up.

"Come on, Sora. Let's go ask the person who would know your father the best."

Sora gets up.

"Right. End program."

Kushina is sitting in her room, looking at a photo album. She looks up when there's a knock on her door.

"Come in."

The door opens and Sora and Kairi walk in.

"What can I do for you two?"

"Mom, can you tell me about Dad?"

She looks at him in surprise, but a smile breaks out on her face.

"Sure. Sit down, you two and get comfortable."

The two sit on the bed. Kushina joins them with the photo album.

"It all started years ago. I was just starting out at the academy."

**Vanex: _Next chapter, the full tale of Minato and Kushina is told. Also, the changes I made to the Kyuubi incident will be known._**

**Riku: _…_**

**Vanex: _What's wrong._**

**Riku: _I have a lot to catch up on, don't I?_**

**Vanex: _Yep._**

**(Riku leaves)**

**Vanex: _See you all next time!_**


	18. Chapter 17

**Vanex: _Hello all! Before I get to the chapter, I wanted to let you all know, I've posted a couple of story challenges for those who are interested. Check my forums for the challenges. I'll add more as I come up with them, but at the moment there are only two. Make sure to check them out! Also, I noticed a slight error I made in the last chapter. I meant for Kushina to begin her story before the academy. Oops. Good thing is that I can correct it in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or Star Trek.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 17**

"It all started years ago. I was just starting out at the academy. Wait, actually it would be easier to start this story earlier than that. But, before I start, you need to know something."

"What's that, Mom?"

"You're not the first Kyuubi host."

This surprises both Sora and Kairi.

"What?"

"You're actually the third host. Do you remember the story of the Valley of the End?"

Sora shakes his head. As he does so, a flash of memory comes across him. For a moment he sees a valley with two statues and someone standing on one of the statues. He shakes his head.

"The valley is where the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, faced off against Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan. During the fight, Madara summoned the Kyuubi to assist him in the fight. However, Hashirama's wife, Mito Uzumaki, sealed the beast within her body, making herself the first host. After that, Madara was defeated."

"What happened next?"

"Well, as time went on, Mito got older and older. It eventually got to the point where a new host was needed. But, the host had to be an Uzumaki. We have special chakra that makes us more suitable to be containers. So, a request was sent to Uzushiogakure for a new host to be chosen. The person selected was my older sister, your aunt, Motoko Uzumaki."

"But, then how did you end up in Konoha?"

"Well, I overheard your grandparents talking about it. Even then, I knew of the burden that comes with being a Biju host. I pleaded with them to let me go with her."

"Why?"

"I didn't want her to be alone. I wanted to support her by being a friend she could turn to. I argued back and forth with them for half an hour before they relented. So, both Motoko and I were sent to Konoha. We were put in the academy. She was put in the class ahead of mine. I ended up in the same class as your father and my best friend, Mikoto Uchiha."

"Wait, wasn't that Sasuke's mother?"

"Yep, I miss her. Anyway, I didn't think much of your father when I first met him."

**Vanex: _The chapter isn't over yet. I just wanted to say that the whole thing with Kushina getting kidnapped and Minato rescuing her happened the same as in the manga, so I'm going to skip that portion right now. And now we jump ahead to after that part of the story._**

"It was then that I fell in love with Minato."

Kairi smiles at that. "That is so romantic."

Kushina grins. "And his son apparently shares his taste in red-haired women."

Sora blushes. Seeing this, Kairi can't help but smile again as she leans over and kisses his cheek, making him blush harder.

"Anyway, we began dating shortly after that. Motoko kept rooting for us in the background. She loved to tease me about how I acted around Minato. Eventually he was selected to be the Fourth Hokage. I'll never forget what he did on the day of his inauguration as the Fourth."

_The people of Konoha were gathered at the tower, excited that their hero, Minato, was to become the Hokage. All of his fan girls, led by a pink-haired woman, were clumped together on one side of the crowd. Kushina, Motoko, and Mikoto were standing as far away from the fan girls as they could, on the other side of the crowd._

"_I can't believe that those girls won't take a hint! I mean, I've been dating him for almost two years and they still pursue him!"_

"_Calm down, Kushina. Just because they pursue him doesn't mean he'll dump you for one of them."_

"_Listen to your sister, Kushina. Minato loves you. There's no one else in his heart."_

_Kushina smiles at the two of them._

"_Thanks. I needed to hear that. But still, they should get a life!"_

_The other two laugh._

"_It's starting!"_

_They looked up to the roof of the tower. Standing there were the Third Hokage and his two advisors. The Hokage stepped forward._

"_People of Konoha! Today is a day of celebration! This is the last time I stand before you as Hokage. Because now it's time for me to pass on the torch. I am pleased to announce your new Hokage, our very own Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze!"_

_The crowd started applauding and cheering as Minato stepped into their view, wearing his custom-made Hokage coat. Of course, the fan girls were cheering louder than the rest of the crowd. Hiruzen removed the hat from his head and placed it on Minato's._

"_Now, Lord Hokage, address your people."_

_Minato stepped forward._

"_People of Konoha! I stand before you as your new Hokage. I promise to keep Konoha strong! The will of fire lives in us all! I won't let this village ever fall! I will defend it to my dying breath!"_

_The crowd cheered. "All hail the Fourth Hokage! All hail the Fourth Hokage!"_

_Minato grinned at the crowd. "Thank you all for accepting me. As for my first act as Hokage, I'm going to do something a little unorthodox. Something none of my predecessors never did when they were inaugurated."_

_He pulled out his tri-kunai and launched it towards a specific area of the crowd. Suddenly, he stood in the crowd next to Kushina._

"_I just need to borrow Kushina here."_

"_Minato what are you doing!"_

_He launched the kunai back to the tower roof, and he and Kushina were standing on the roof._

"_What's going on Minato?"_

"_Kushina, we've been dating for almost two years and I would have done this sooner, but I heard I was to become Hokage, and I wanted to do something crazy for this day. These past two years have been the happiest ones of my life and I have to do this."_

_Minato reached into his jonin vest, pulled out a little box, and got down on one knee._

"_Kushina Uzumaki, will you make this knucklehead of a Hokage a happy man and marry me?"_

_He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Kushina had ever seen._

_Kushina was moved to tears. Of all the things he could have done, she wasn't expecting this. A smile formed on her face._

"_Yes, Minato. I'll marry you. My blonde knucklehead."_

_He stood back up and pulled her into a kiss. Everyone in the crowd, except the fan girls who were crying in agony, cheered for their new Hokage's engagement. The couple separated long enough for Minato to slip the ring on Kushina's finger._

"_Now, if you would all excuse me, I'm going to spend some time with my fiance."_

_The newly engaged couple walked off._

"Wow, talk about a time to propose to someone."

"It was one of the happiest days of my life. A month later we were married. Another month later, I found out I was pregnant. Oh man, it was a hectic pregnancy. I drove your father up the wall with my mood swings and odd cravings. Eventually October 10 came. Motoko was returning from a mission, but was still outside the village at the time."

"What happened?"

"Motoko's team was attacked. According to Minato, who fought off the assailant later, the assailant killed her teammates and extracted the Kyuubi from her. She was killed after the extraction. The man sent the Kyuubi to attack Konoha. However, your father noticed something was wrong. He located the man and proceeded to fight him until he was forced to retreat."

"Who was he?"

"The man wore an orange, spiral mask, with one eye hole. Through the eye hole, Minato said he could see a sharingan."

"An Uchiha?"

"Not just any, Uchiha. To be able to control the Kyuubi, Minato deduced only one Uchiha could pull it off, Madara."

This surprises both Sora and Kairi.

"You said he was killed."

"I said he was defeated. He survived the battle against the First Hokage."

"Even so, he would have to be very old."  
"I wish I knew the answer."

"What happened next?"

"Minato managed to place a seal on Madara that negated his control over the Kyuubi, before he retreated. Unfortunately, the Kyuubi had already been attacking Konoha and it continued its rampage. Minato knew he would have to seal away the Kyuubi"

A sad smile appears on Sora's face. "That's where I come in."

"Yes. I was against having the Kyuubi sealed in you. But even I knew Minato had no choice. He took you away for the sealing. You know what happened after that."

Kairi notices the photo album. "What's in that album?"

Kushina looks down at it. "Pictures of my life in Uzushio and Konoha. Take a look."

The two lean forward to look at the pictures. There were pictures of Kushina with her parents and sister. A picture of Motoko and Kushina in front of the Konoha academy. Pictures of Motoko and Kushina with their respective teams. Pictures of Minato and Kushina while they were dating. The wedding picture was there too. The final picture was of Minato and Kushina, but she was very pregnant in the picture.

"That last picture was taken a week before you were born."

Sora couldn't help but begin to tear up. He moves over to his mom and pulls her into a hug.

"Mom."

"It's okay, Naruto. It's okay."

Kairi began to feel like she was intruding on a family moment. She starts to get up to leave, but Kushina shakes her head at her.

"You can stay, Kairi. You're almost like part of the family. Hell, if I didn't know better, I could pass you off as my daughter."

Sora laughs at it. "You two do look alike."

Kushina grins at him. "What can I say? You have good taste, just like your father."

A week passes. During this time, Kushina and Yuffie up Sora's training until he finally reaches the level he was at before. Everyone is called to the bridge.

"What's up, Mickey?"

"We're approaching the Elemental Countries."

Sora looks out the view screen. "Here we go."

**Vanex: _Now, it's the end of the chapter. Anyway, I've thought about this story and have come to a decision. I'm going to split the story into multiple arcs. Arc 1 is reaching it's end. Some time after it's done, I'll begin work on Arc 2. The arcs will be posted as separate stories. Until next time. See ya!_**


	19. Chapter 18

**Vanex: _Hello all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Okay, I should probably explain why I'm splitting this story into separate arcs. I have absolutely no idea how long this story will be. I also don't have the full story worked out in my head yet. By splitting it into separate arcs, I can focus on working out each individual section of the story until I eventually reach the end. I got a feeling that this could be a very long story. After all, the gang not only has to deal with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, but also Maleficent and the Heartless, as well as any remaining Nobodies. Okay, without further ado, here is Chapter 18!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or Star Trek.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

**Chapter 18**

In swirling masses of energy, Sora, Kushina, and Yuffie appear on a bridge. Sora looks around and grins.

"I know where we are! This is Tazuna's bridge in Nami no Kuni!"

Sure enough, they are stand on the bridge where he fought Zabuza and Haku. Kushina notices a plaque on the bridge and laughs.

"What's so funny, Mom?"

"Take a look."

He reads the plaque and then slaps his forehead. Yuffie joins Kushina in laughing.

"They named the bridge after me."

"That's funny!"

"They named the bridge after me."

"Someone's popular."

"They actually named the bridge after me."

"Lighten up, Sora."

"Lighten up? This is awesome! I mean, it's not every day you get a bridge named after you!"

The other two are surprised.

"I thought he was irritated at the name."

Kushina shrugs her shoulders.

"Come on, you two! We have a long walk back to Konoha!"

They turn to see that Sora has already walked to the end of the bridge. They run to join him.

"So how far away are we?"

"Well, Yuffie, Nami no Kuni is on an island, just south of Hi no Kuni, where Konoha is located. If we were heading there right away, we would have gone to the other side of the bridge. But before we go, I have a few places I want to visit first."

Tsunami was going about her usual day. Right now, she was cleaning the kitchen, when she hears a knock at the door. She goes over to answer it and sees a spiky-haired boy and two women at his door.

The boy speaks up. "Hi Tsunami. I was just passing by on my way back to Konoha and I thought I would drop in and say hello."

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"What? You really don't recognize me?"

Tsunami looks at the boy closely and notices his very familiar whisker marks.

"Naruto? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?"

"Sorry, it's the hair. Who are your friends?"

"Oh, sorry. This girl here is my friend, Yuffie Kisaragi."

Yuffie waves.

"And this woman is my mother, Kushina Uzumaki."

Kushina bows her head.

"Nice to meet the both of you. Come in!"

The trio walk and and Tsunami shuts the door.

"We don't plan to stay long. We do have a bit of a walk ahead of us."

"I understand. What have you been up to?"

"Well, a lot of traveling. Saving people. The usual."

Tsunami doesn't notice that Naruto wasn't telling her the full truth.

"That's good to know. Do you plan on stopping anywhere else?"

"I plan to visit Zabuza and Haku, then head straight back to Konoha."

"Okay. Do you want me to say anything to my Dad, or Inari?"

"Sure. Say hi to them for me."

The trio walk outside the house.

"It was nice seeing you again, Naruto!"

"You too, Tsunami!"

The trio walk off

A few minutes later, they arrive at two graves. One of them has a sword sticking out of it. Sora kneels in front of the graves.

"They played a special role in your life didn't they, Sora?"

"Yeah, Yuffie. They were the ones who taught me the secret to true strength, protecting the people who are precious to me."

"And the only person who should be precious to you is me!"

The three turn to see Mei, once again.

"This is your last chance, Sora. Come with me now and we'll go see Lord Orochimaru."

"Shut up!"

"Don't you talk back to your mother!"

Sora jumps at her, keyblade drawn. Mei deflects with her katana. They struggle to push each other back. Sora snarls at her.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And my mother is Kushina Uzumaki!"

He kicks her hard, sending her flying back. At that moment, Sora screams in pain. All of his remaining memories flood back into place. Everything from, the Chunin Exams, to when he was kidnapped. His hair turns a familiar shade of blonde, as the seal on his chest finally disappears, forever. His chakra flares up. However, it's not his usual blue, or Kyuubi red. It's a beautiful shade of violet. All three women stare in shock as a smile appears on his face. Naruto Uzumaki has been restored.

He looks at Mei Akuma and his smile vanishes.

"You tried to destroy my identity!"

He shoots her with a fireball.

"You tried to make me live a false life!"  
He strikes her with lightning.

"I have had enough of you!"

He charges a jutsu familiar to Kushina in his right hand.

"Rasengan!"

He strikes Mei with it. She is sent flying back. She smacks a rock, rolls over it, and falls over the edge of a cliff. The trio look over the edge to see Mei's body, lying in an awkward position. They head down to the bottom of the cliff to check on her. Kushina checks her pulse.

"She's dead."

"What should we do?" asks Yuffie.

"Burn her body."

Kushina uses a fire jutsu to light the corpse on fire. They watch her body burn to ashes, then turn away and leave, heading for Konoha.

As they walk along, Kushina decides to distract the others.

"So, Naruto. Your memories are all back. What happened at the Chunin Exams?"

"Well, not only was my team nominated for the exams, but also all the other rookie teams. The first exam was held in a classroom with Ibiki Morino as the proctor. He messed with our minds, but we made it through. The second exam happened in the Forest of Death. The proctor was Anko Mitarashi, or as I like to call her, the Crazy Snake Lady. During this exam, we were attacked by the traitor, Orochimaru. Wait a minute, that's who the leader of Otogakure was! I remember now! Orochimaru was behind it all!"

Kushina growls. "We'll make that bastard pay."

Naruto nods. "He attacked us in the forest. Before he left, he branded Sasuke with a curse mark. After that, we eventually made it to the tower at the center of the forest. Too many teams passed the second exam, so prelims were held to cut down the number of people left. I had to face off against Kiba Inuzuka. Of course, I won. After the prelims were over, we were given a month to train for the finals. I went to Kakashi-sensei for help, but he brushed me off, saying that he was already going to train Sasuke and couldn't train me at the same time."

Kushina is pissed. _"Oh yes, Kakashi. I will have to have chat with you. Not only do you send three genin into the chunin exams unprepared, but you also show favoritism? Minato taught you better than that."_

"I was assigned the same tutor who teaches Konohamaru. He isn't very good at his job. He tried to teach me water walking, but that failed. It was at the hot springs he was teaching me, that I met Jiraiya, or as I like to call him, Pervy Sage."

Kushina bursts out laughing. "Let me guess, he was peeping on the women, right?"

Yeah, how did you know?"

"He was your godfather, Naruto. Minato and I both knew of his perverted ways."

"What? But I only met him on that day! Where has he been my whole childhood?"

Kushina makes a note. _"Looks like I need to have a chat with Jiraiya too."_

"Anyway, he taught me how to summon toads and trained me for the finals. I faced off against Neji Hyuga and won. Sasuke was late, probably thanks to Kakashi-sensei. So the others matches went before his and he shows up at the last minute."

Naruto tells the rest of what happened at the Chunin Exams.

"So Sarutobi is dead?"

"Yes."  
"I'll need to pay my respects. What happened next?"

"Well, Jiraiya was sent to retrieve Tsunade so that she could become the Fifth Hokage. He requested that I go with him. Along the way, he taught me the Rasengan."

He goes through the entire events surrounding Tsunade's retrieval.

"After that, life almost went back to normal. The exams did have a positive effect, though. The relationship between Sakura and I began to improve, until we reached a brother-sister relationship. The relationship between Kakashi-sensei and I didn't change at all. Sasuke, on the other hand, got worse. He began to distance himself more and more from us, until he finally decided that power was all that mattered to him. He left the village, to join Orochimaru. Sakura tried to stop him, but he knocked her out. When she awoke, she reported his betrayal. I was assigned to the team to retrieve him."

He tells them everything that happened.

"After that, Jiraiya took me out of the village. The point was for him to train me for the next couple of years, while keeping me hidden from the Akatsuki. However, Jiraiya didn't train me much. He would give me a task to complete, then go over to do his stupid research. One day, we were going through a town close to the Hi no Kuni/Oto no Kuni border."

"_What are you going to teach me, Pervy Sage?"_

"_Damn it, brat! Stop calling me that!" Jiraiya and Naruto were walking in a town, located near the border._

"_Naruto, I want you to do some tree climbing and water walking. In the meantime, I'll be doing important things."_

"_Your research isn't important!"_

"_Shut up! Of course it is! Just do the exercises!" Jiraiya walked off leaving Naruto alone._

"_Damn that Pervy Sage and his research." Naruto decided to walk around town. He ended up passing by an alley, when he heard something in it._

"_Hello, is someone in there?" He walked into the alley. He felt a presence behind him, but didn't react fast enough. He was hit on the head and fell to the ground as darkness took him._

_He woke up, restrained to a table. He heard laughter, that he recognized immediately._

"_Why have you kidnapped me, Orochimaru?"_

"_You are nothing but a nuisance to me, Naruto Uzumaki. You have been constantly getting in the way of my plans. I need you gone. However, it seems one of my associates has taken an interest in you. So I'm going to block your memories, change your appearance, and give you to her."_

_Naruto struggled against his restraints, but it's no use. It's only then that he noticed that his jacket and shirt are gone. Orochimaru drew the seal onto his body, did some handsigns, and touched the seal. Naruto screamed in pain, as he fell unconscious._

"_Wake up, Sora."_

_Sora opened his eyes to see he was on a boat, with a brown haired woman next to him._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Geez, Sora. You must be very tired, not to recognize your own mother."_

"After that, we arrived at Destiny Islands, where I lived a quiet and false life, until the night the Keyblade came to me. That's the full story."

Kushina is having mixed emotions. She is proud of her son, for being so strong, and pissed at Jiraiya, for neglecting him, and at Orochimaru, for trying to erase her son.

"How did you get to that boat?"

"I don't know. Mei and Orochimaru must have somehow transported me there. Maybe Maleficent helped them."

"It would make sense."

"Ah! There's Konoha!"

They could now see the walls of Konoha, still the same as ever. Naruto takes off in a sprint. Kushina and Yuffie follow close behind.

Izumo and Kotetsu are guarding the gate, like they usually do.

"Man, Izumo. This job is as boring as ever."

"I agree with you, Kotetsu."

"Hey, do you remember that Naruto kid? He always made things exciting around here."

"Yeah. He's still on that training trip with Jiraiya, right? Isn't he due back any day, now?"

"Yeah. It'll be crazy soon enough. Hey, there's people coming."

They could now see the trio running up to the gate.

"Halt! State your business!"

"Izumo! Kotetsu! You guys don't recognize me?"

"Naruto! We didn't recognize you without the orange! Who are these two and where's Jiraiya?"

"What do you mean?"

"You left two and a half years ago with Jiraiya."

"You mean, he never came back to report I was missing?"

"Missing? What are you talking about?"

Naruto's face gets serious. "Get Granny Tsunade. I need to have a chat with her."

When Tsunade hears that Naruto has returned with two women, instead of Jiraiya, she knows something has gone wrong and runs down to the gate. She is surprised at Naruto's appearance, but is even more surprised at the red haired woman with him.

"Kushina?"

"It's been a while, Tsunade! I hear you're Hokage now?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

Naruto speaks up. "I'll explain everything, Granny. A lot has happened."

A few hours later, the four are in Tsunade's office, with the story fully told. Tsunade is shocked at everything Naruto has gone through. She is about to ask him a question, when there is a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opens and Sakura comes in.

"Lady Tsunade, I have the reports you asked for."

She stops when she see a certain blonde haired boy.

"Naruto."

"Hello, Sakura."

Naruto stands up and hugs Sakura.

"I was told that you would be back later this afternoon. How was your training?"

Naruto sighs and gestures for Sakura to sit down. A few hours later, Sakura is brought up to speed. After the explanation, Tsunade finally asks her question.

"If you were kidnapped two years ago, then where is Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya is walking towards Konoha, depressed. He knows he is going to have to explain Naruto's disappearance. Two years ago, he left Naruto to do some exercises, while he went to do some research. Some time later, he noticed Naruto was missing. He searched the entire town and discovered that Naruto had vanished. He thought of going back to Konoha to report what happened to Tsunade, but he knew that she would beat the crap out of him for losing Naruto. So he decided to try to find Naruto on his own. He though that if he found Naruto, he could swear him to silence, and Tsunade would never find out. Two years have passed, with no sign of Naruto. Now, he has to go back to face the music.

"Oh, man. What am I going to tell her?"

He walks up to the gate, where he is met by the guards.

"Jiraiya. You are required to report to the Hokage, immediately."

Jiraiya is nervous. _"Does she already know?"_

He nods to the guards and heads to the Hokage tower. He knocks on the door of the office.

"Come in."

He opens the door and is surprised to see all the people in the room.

"Kushina? Naruto? Where the hell have you two been? And why did you run off, Naruto? I've been looking for you!"

Tsunade looks at him, angrily. "Close the door, Jiraiya. We have a lot to discuss."

A few hours later, Naruto is sitting on the Hokage monument staring out at the village. Jiraiya was punished for not reporting his disappearance when it happened. Right now, he is doing ten D-Rank missions a day, with no chance of any higher rank missions. The punishment will last for one month.

"So, I have to get used to calling you Naruto?"

He turns to see Kairi, walking up to him. After Jiraiya was punished, Kairi and the others were brought down from the ship.

"It is my real name and who I really am."

"I know, but it'll still be weird."

"No matter what my name is, you can be sure of one thing. I love you, Kairi."

She sits down next to him. "I love you too, Naruto."

He grins at her and wraps an arm around her. She leans into him as they stare out at the village. Naruto smiles, as he is home at last.

**Vanex: _This is the end of Arc 1! Naruto's memories are restored and he has returned to Konoha. Arc 2 is being planned out, right now. See you all when Arc 2 starts!_**


End file.
